


The Newest Avengers: Anna and Elsa

by AshtynJones



Series: The Avengers and the Realm of Arendelle [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anna's shutting people out, CONNECTING FOUR FANDOMS, Danger, Frozen-Marvel crossover, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major character appearance at the end, Peril, Pseudo-Screenplay, There's more to the Frozen world than we think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtynJones/pseuds/AshtynJones
Summary: OKAY PLZ READ THIS SUMMARYIdk what I should put here cuz I don't wanna give away major spoilers but I want readers. So plz read a chapter at least :) They're not that long.There's more to their world than they initially thought. The elemental crystals must be found. Enemies must not interfere. At the end, a major character from another fandom makes an appearance. It's the beginning of a new series. A new world. A new... universe. The broken realm.For the record, I would've called this "The Snow Queen and the Crystal Princess: The Newest Avengers" or something like that, but I didn't wanna confuse and/or turn off the Frozen fandom.Also, in the off chance someone sees this this long after initially posting, send me a message if you want to collaborate on making this into a more traditionally-written story. Could be fun!
Series: The Avengers and the Realm of Arendelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200812
Comments: 1





	1. The Invitiation

Alright, I’ll just lay out where this whole thing starts. We’re in Arendelle, shortly after the end of the events of Frozen II. The wedding is about to begin, and Kristoff and Olaf are waiting anxiously at the altar for Anna. Elsa is at her designated spot nearby.

KRISTOFF  
(Whispering to Olaf)  
Why is she late? It’s not like her to be late.

OLAF  
(Whispering as well)  
I know. She probably got a case of the butterflies and has decided to give up on you and your marriage and life in general.

ELSA  
(Harshly but quietly)  
Not. Helpful!

KRISTOFF  
(Whispering)  
Let the snowman talk. It’s a free country.

ELSA  
(Whispering, mildly sarcastic)  
Tell me, Kristoff, is there anything in the Arendelle constitution or the Treaty of Northern Nations about rights for snowmen?

OLAF  
(Whispering)  
There is.

ELSA  
(Whispering, confused)  
No, there’s-- wait, what?

OLAF  
(Whispering)  
No one looks after me, so I pretty much do what I want. It’s legal now. By the way, if a mob of angry Norsemen comes after you for about ten million in gold coins, just remember that it was an accident.

KRISTOFF  
(Whispering)  
An accident? What was an accident?

OLAF  
(Whispering)  
Shall we change the subject?

An organ starts playing, the doors swing open, and there’s Anna. I’ll skip the vows and stuff cuz that’s all cheesy and I want to write A) the action scenes and B) the heart-wrenching scenes. So, I’ll sum up below.

Anna walks down the aisle, Kristoff sheds a tear, the word “Trollfully” is used by Pabbie, the pastor, for Anna’s vows, Kristoff has some heartfelt custom vows, and Olaf fakes retching at the kiss. Also, Sven was present for all of this, but I haven’t written him in yet. Sven is there.

Alright now, let’s fast forward a bit. Four months, to be exact. An important letter arrives from another nation. Anna takes the letter from the deliverer (?), who took it up to her and Kristoff, who are playing chess in the library.

LETTER DELIVERY GUY  
(To Anna)  
Your majesty, you got an impor--

ANNA  
Shh! I’m about to win.

KRISTOFF  
Uh, no. I’m about to win.

ANNA  
Tell that to my rook.

Anna moves a piece to a square and takes the letter as Kristoff stares at the board, astonished about his loss.

KRISTOFF  
I didn’t see that coming.

ANNA  
No. No, you didn’t.

KRISTOFF  
What’s that letter about? The one that distracted me from my game?

ANNA  
Okay, A: it was my move and I won, so you weren’t distracted. And B: this letter is from Kalnor.

KRISTOFF  
Kalnor? The small republic south of Corona?

ANNA  
Well, what other Kalnor could it be?

KRISTOFF  
What do they want?

ANNA  
(Looking over the letter)  
It’s an invitation. For me, as queen, and you as best boy--

KRISTOFF  
*puppy eyes*

ANNA  
(Joking around)  
I mean prince consort-- to go to Kalnor to negotiate a new peace settlement with the Northern Nations. There’s a new king of Kalnor, a new queen here, obviously, and…

Anna doesn’t speak for a moment.

KRISTOFF  
...And?

ANNA  
(Trying to hide fear)  
A new king of the Southern Isles.

Here, I could put a song in that I’ve been thinking of, but I’ve only got a basic tune and a few lines of lyrics. Maybe I’ll edit it in someday or it might not ever get written. Whatever. Anyway, back to our scheduled reading.

Immediately, Kristoff puts his arms around Anna and holds her tight.

KRISTOFF  
Forget Hans. Forget everything that ever happened with him.

ANNA  
It’s hard. You haven’t seen it, but because of him, I have a hard time trusting people not already on my side. You don’t know.

KRISTOFF  
Hey. I got you. Nothing’s going to hurt you.

ANNA  
(Pushing back a little from the embrace to end it)  
I’ll be fine. I-- I’m fine. 

KRISTOFF  
Do you really have a hard time trusting people who you don’t know?

ANNA  
(Sighs)  
That’s for me to work on.

KRISTOFF  
When I married you four months ago, I agreed to make your life mine. We’re in this together. 

ANNA  
I guess so. For life.

Here we’d expect to see a kiss or something, but what I’ll do is take us straight ahead another while to Kalnor. 

A quick note here: Anna saying she has a hard time trusting anyone is quite important, and will definitely factor into the plot’s main structure.


	2. The Fight

Now, to Kalnor. It’s just Anna and Kristoff going there for Arendelle, and Elsa will be coming later with (audible gasp) her boyfriend Ryder cuz at some point Elsa needs a love interest, so we’ll put one here. He won’t be important to the story, though. Ryder has apparently risen the ranks of Enchanted Forest government or whatever, so he’s the official representative, and Elsa is coming along.

Now, I’m sure you’re like “just get on with it” with the plot, so here we go. Entering the meeting room in the castle. Take 1. Marker. And… action.

KRISTOFF  
What can we expect?

ANNA  
I don’t know. Probably a bunch of men debating and being serious and stuff.

The two enter the meeting room, which consists mainly of a long table with seats around it. A dozen important-looking people are in most of the seats.

SOME DIGNITARY  
(Points at Anna and hides behind a chair)  
A girl!

ANOTHER DIGNITARY  
(Doing the same as the other)  
We might get cooties!

KRISTOFF  
(To Anna)  
Yes. Serious. Serious about cooties. Wait, am I going to get cooties from you?

Anna gives Kristoff a look that tells him to shut up or get out.

KING OF KALNOR  
(Approaching Anna and Kristoff)  
Greetings, my friends! I am Pierre of Kalnor. I see you got my invitation.

KRISTOFF  
Was this an invitation for a party? A young childrens’ party?

PIERRE  
Oh, no, no! I honestly have no clue what’s wrong with those guys. Please, sit! I know Arendelle is a good distance away.

ANNA  
(Taking a seat)  
How did you know we were Arendellians?

PIERRE  
Both of you. Your royal clothing. I have studied.  
(Points at Olaf)  
Aaand what the heck is that thing?

KRISTOFF  
It’s a mutant.

OLAF  
No, I am not a mutant. I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!

PIERRE  
Today is not a day for hugging. Rather, it is a day for negotiation. 

DUKE OF WESELTON  
Ah. The Arendellians. I was wondering when you’d show your faces in international affairs again. But where is your queen? Did you finally kill her?

ANNA  
Wait, what? No! She’s living in the Enchanted Forest now. That’s her place. Your place is a damp, dark little prison cell.

PIERRE  
(To everyone)  
Let us start the negotiations! I see that all but one nation is present.

SOME DIGNITARY  
(Raises hand)  
Which one?

PIERRE  
The region north of Arendelle. 

KRISTOFF  
(Whispering to Anna)  
Does he mean the Enchanted Forest? I didn’t know they had a government.

ANNA  
(Whispering back)  
Me neither.

PIERRE  
I… really don’t know how to get this thing started. Just became king and all. It’s hard to study all the ins and outs of a kingdom in only a few weeks.

I feel ya, Pierre. I don’t know how to get this thing started, either. So we’ll just skip ahead. Again. I’ll stop all the skipping once I get this plot to the main objective.

A note here: Ryder and Elsa arrived to the scene at some point during the negotiations, Ryder being the official representative (someone else write a fanfic about how he came to this role lol) and Elsa is the tag-along, there to witness what goes on. To the story!

DUKE OF WESELTON  
I simply will not--!  
(Pounds fist on table)  
Be in a peace alliance with Arendelle!

KRISTOFF  
(Exhausted and having none of the duke’s rage)  
Calm down, man.

ANNA  
(Same mind state as Kristoff)  
That was a blip on all our histories. I’m willing to be in an alliance with you.

DUKE OF WESELTON  
(Still raging)  
Only one way-- and I mean one way-- will convince me to be in an alliance with you people!

KRISTOFF  
(Sighs)  
And what is that?

DUKE OF WESELTON  
Open your harbors and let the trading resume! I’d say six years, eight months, and eleven days is a sufficient time with no trading.

ELSA  
You remember my deal. “Henceforth and forevermore.”

DUKE OF WESELTON  
*Kicks the foot of the man next to him*

ANNA  
Again, I’m willing to be allies, but we’re not trading.

DUKE OF WESELTON  
I’ll give you one chance, your majesty, on my ultimatum. It’s no secret you’re the number one exporter of various goods within the Northern Nations. You were once our top trade partner. I’m willing to renegotiate. Either open your trade ports to my country, and let the trading be how it once was, or die.

KRISTOFF  
*Stands up quickly*

ANNA  
*Stands up quickly*

ELSA  
*Stands up quickly*

RYDER  
*Guess what my peeps he stands up quickly*

ANNA  
No one, regardless of sides or alliances, is going to be killed. But I stand by my word. And if I don’t have that, then what do I have?

DUKE OF WESELTON  
Not your life.

The man next to the duke, a hulk of a man, gets up and grabs a knife from his inner coat pocket.

PIERRE  
(Voice trailing)  
But my security checks…

The man advances at Anna, throwing Kristoff and Ryder aside and knocking them out. As Anna backs against a wall, Elsa shoots a blast of ice at the man, missing and spreading a small sheet of jagged ice on the other wall. Anna is pinned against the wall, the knife’s sharp blade reflected in her composed eyes. Elsa readies another attack.

DUKE OF WESELTON  
Last chance! Give us your goods or suffer the consequences!

ANNA  
(Voice strained)  
Elsa… whatever happens… don’t kill anyone.

As the man thrusts his knife at Anna, seemingly in slow-motion, Elsa shoots ice again, this time hitting the man on the side of the head. As he groans and puts his hand to his head, Elsa charges him and slams him against the wall, then grabs him and slams him against the wall twice more. She goes to do it a third time, but Anna grabs her arm. The man falls to the floor, hardly able to move.

ANNA  
Elsa! I told you, don’t kill anyone!

ELSA  
I didn’t kill anyone, I saved you!

ANNA  
You were going to!

ELSA  
Because he was going to kill you!

ANNA  
Ha! So you admit it.

ELSA  
Wait!

Without adding anything, the sisters look around the room. Kristoff and Ryder are unconscious on the ground, the duke is hiding behind a chair, the would-be assassin is still on the ground, but everyone else is almost frozen in response to what they just witnessed, not wanting to get involved.

PIERRE  
Are… you two okay?

ANNA  
*Groans annoyedly*

Anna takes Elsa out into the hall to argue her point.

ANNA  
Why on earth would you try to kill someone, Elsa? Even to save me?

ELSA  
To save you! I’m not just about to stand by and watch my sister be killed!

ANNA  
Look, I get that, but you shouldn’t kill anyone for any reason!

ELSA  
That’s where we’re different, Anna. I think things through and arrive at my own conclusions.  
(Escalating)  
You, on the other hand, act recklessly! You just… act on whatever whim pops into your head!

ANNA  
At least I’m saving lives!

ELSA  
It’s not about lives anymore, Anna. It’s about autonomy, which you’re not giving me! I have the right to do what I want! Am I going to act recklessly? No. Am I going to act smartly, after weighing my options and deciding what’s best for me? You bet I am, and I don’t care whose expense it’s at.

ANNA  
No! No autonomy! People have to be governed or they’ll turn to horrible things, like you just did! You need to be controlled, you monster.

Elsa puts her arms up as snow starts swirling around her fists. Anna walks backwards, going from angry to afraid really, really quickly.

ANNA  
(Quietly)  
Elsa...

ELSA  
You can’t think! You’re delusional! You think I’m the monster? You’re the monster! You’re a dictator! An empress! You can’t try to control people like you’re trying to control me when times get tough! Your thinking will ruin everyone’s life!

ANNA  
(Backed against the wall at the end of the hall)  
(Quietly and about to cry)  
Elsa, I’m sorry… 

ELSA  
(Sighs)  
It’s not about killing. It’s about control. You think you can control people; it makes everyone miserable. Your regime is still young, and you have time to implant your twisted ideas in the head of every Arendellian: that you control. That’s not the point of being a queen. That’s not the point of being a person.

ANNA  
I wasn’t trying to make that point. I never tried to control. Ever.

ELSA  
(Striking Anna’s head with her powers)  
LIAR!

Anna falls unconscious as a blonde streak appears in her hair. Elsa snaps out of her kind of trance or whatever and sees Anna’s state. Feeling all guilty and terrible, Elsa runs away, down the hall and past the meeting room. Kristoff, who woke up at some point, idk for sure when, runs out the hall and sees Anna at the end.

KRISTOFF  
Anna!

Kristoff runs to Anna, holding her head up. 

KRISTOFF  
No, no, no, no…  
(Basically a bunch of no’s that trail off)

OLAF  
(Approaching)  
Anna? Is everything okay?

KRISTOFF  
No. No, it’s not. We’re going back to Arendelle. To the Trolls. Now. You stay and finish the negotiations. Make sure the duke gets nothing from anyone. Make sure Ryder’s on your side. I’ll see you soon.


	3. Anna Is Not Who We Remember

Okay, major time passage and skipping point. Here’s what happens. Kristoff takes Anna to Pabbie who removes the ice from her head, but leaves the memories this time, because it’s mutually decided by him and Kristoff that Anna can handle knowing Elsa has powers and it didn’t stop her before, once she found out the one night. 

Anyway, Olaf finished the negotiations, getting Arendelle in a good place with pretty much everyone.

Ryder returned to the Forest and found Elsa, who had already come back, deep within it, making an entire city of ice. When he asked her about it, she said she didn’t want to talk about it.

In Arendelle, Anna makes the stunning move of abdicating the throne, leaving it to Mattias. She also appoints Kristoff to an official in-castle position, so she and Kristoff still live in the castle. Her reasons, she never revealed to anyone, not even Kristoff. She locked herself in Agnarr’s old study, filled with books, for hours or even a day or two at a time. She hardly spoke to anyone. Kristoff tried to get her to talk about what happened at the peace negotiations, but she won’t open up. 

For a year it goes on like this. For a whole year. During this time, neither Anna nor Elsa makes any effort to reach out to the other. Elsa builds her city, adding details and buildings of ice resembling Arendellian buildings. Anna spends the vast majority of her time in the study, surrounded by books, paper, and notes. To repeat, it’s like this for a whole year.

One day, Kristoff decides he’s had enough of seeing Anna like this, for the very little he actually sees her. He barges into the study and interrupts her.

KRISTOFF  
Anna, I don’t want to interrupt you, but I have to. You’ve been like this for a year now. Locked in this study. You won’t even tell me what you’re doing in here.

ANNA  
(Flatly and looking off into space)  
I don’t intend to.

KRISTOFF  
When I said I’d share my life with you at our wedding, this isn’t what I had in mind. That Anna, the one from a year and four months ago, that’s who I married. Not this Anna. You’re not the girl I married.

ANNA  
(Still flatly and still looking off into space)  
Then who am I?

KRISTOFF  
(Lets out a quick annoyed sigh)  
You’re just a girl, a girl dedicated to letting go of everything she loves. Me. Elsa.

ANNA  
(Guess what? She’s still talking flatly and looking off into space)  
Don’t talk about Elsa. Please.

KRISTOFF  
When’s the last time you said “please” to me unless you were trying to stop me from talking about Elsa? Huh? I was knocked out. You won’t tell me what happened that night. That’s fine.  
(Voice breaking)  
But I want you back, Anna. I just want you back.

ANNA  
I have to do this.

KRISTOFF  
(Almost actually crying now)  
Do what?! Sit in here while I’m lonely every second of every day without you? I can’t stand to see you like this!

ANNA  
Maybe some other time.

KRISTOFF  
No. Right now. Tell me what’s going on. Why you’ve spent all your time in here. Why there’s books everywhere. 

ANNA  
Go away!

KRISTOFF  
(Crying a little)  
Fine. If that’s what you want.

ANNA  
(Harshly)  
It is.

KRISTOFF  
(Leaving, about to shut the door, then turning back around)  
I’m not upset because of what’s happening to me. I’m upset because of what’s happening to you.

Anna doesn’t look up. Kristoff sighs and shuts the door. Anna goes right back to the books, feeling nothing over the exchange.

Meanwhile, at Ahtohallan (Google docs says “Ahtohallan” is a typo and suggests “Aht Challan and Lathallan”' lol), Elsa has finally decided to be the better person. Well, sort of. She’s really just there to see what exactly it was that made Anna so upset, so she could see if she has reason to apologize to Anna. She’s now in the pitch-black diamond-y place from Show Yourself.

ELSA  
(In the way the voice does it. We’ve all [well, most to all readers her, lol] heard it)  
Ah-ah, ah-ah!

Like a computer booting up in a dark room, the icy walls glow blue.

ELSA  
(Voice echoing)  
Show me what happened. That day.  
(Throwing off any blame on herself)  
What Anna did. What happened.

Elsa throws a blast of snow into the air. Some snow falls slowly and lightly, but some of it crashes down immediately into the forms of herself and Anna. No other figures. No structures. Just the sisters. 

ELSA SNOW DEPICTION  
(Voice echoing)  
You can’t think! You’re delusional! You think I’m the monster? You’re the monster! You’re a dictator! An empress! You can’t try to control people like you’re trying to control me when times get tough! Your thinking will ruin everyone’s life!

ELSA  
(The real Elsa, confused)  
Wha… what?

ANNA SNOW DEPICTION  
(On the ground as if backed against a wall)  
(Quietly and about to cry, voice echoing)  
Elsa, I’m sorry… 

ELSA SNOW DEPICTION  
(Sighs; voice echoing)  
It’s not about killing. It’s about control. You think you can control people; it makes everyone miserable. Your regime is still young, and you have time to implant your twisted ideas in the head of every Arendellian: that you control. That’s not the point of being a queen. That’s not the point of being a person.

ELSA  
(The real Elsa)  
*Sees the terror in Anna’s eyes*  
Stop!

ANNA SNOW DEPICTION  
(Voice echoing)  
I wasn’t trying to make that point. I never tried to control. Ever.

ELSA SNOW DEPICTION  
(Voice echoing)  
(Striking Anna’s head with her powers)  
LIAR!

Elsa runs out and across the water, not bearing to see anymore. She gets on the Nokk (water horse) and rides to Arendelle. Not a long journey, but to establish the time of day, she gets at Arendelle as the sun’s last rays disappear over the horizon. 

She runs inside, past the guards who try to question her. Up the stairs. Down the hall. Up more stairs. Wishing the castle wasn’t so big. And finally to the door to Anna and Kristoff’s room. She puts up her fist to knock.

KRISTOFF  
(Approaching from behind, confused)  
Elsa? What are you doing here?

ELSA  
Where’s Anna?

KRISTOFF  
In-- in your father’s old study, but why--

ELSA  
(Interrupting and taking off down the hall)  
Talk to you later, Kristoff!  
(Suddenly stopping)  
And I, uh, I’m sorry for not talking to you.

KRISTOFF  
Why now? After all this time?

ELSA  
I’m done with this tear between Anna and me. 

KRISTOFF  
So am I.

Elsa takes off again, not looking back. She comes to the door to the study. So familiar, yet with an air of apprehension around it. She knock-knock- kno-knock-knocks on it.

ANNA  
(Flatly)  
Come in.

Slowly, Elsa opens the door. To tell the truth, this is the first time since that day a year ago that she’s even seen Anna. 

Anna looks up. Tears fill her eyes.

ANNA  
(Voice breaking)  
Elsa?

ELSA  
(Her voice breaking, too, and also about to cry)  
Anna, I’m so sorry. For everything.

ANNA  
(Blinking the tears away)  
Okay.

Anna returns to the books, confusing Elsa more than ever, and hopefully you, too. I like putting readers in suspense lol.

ELSA  
(Struggling to talk)  
Wha-- wha-- what are you doing?

ANNA  
Something you can help me with. You and Kristoff, as long as he’s eavesdropping.

Kristoff enters the room, visibly mildly embarrassed but amused on the inside.

KRISTOFF  
(Whispering to Elsa)  
For the record, I’ve got no clue what she’s been doing either. For this whole time.

ANNA  
(Continuing to study, glancing from books to paper and writing notes, while explaining)  
This is Father’s work. He compiled information on something of a dead legend. The Elemental Matter. Crystals said to contain the power of the Spirits. He didn’t know what it could be used for, but he did know how bad it would be if it fell into the wrong hands. And I’m going to get it, and finish his journey. And you two can help.

KRISTOFF  
This is what you’ve been doing for a year? Researching stuff about the Elemental Matter?

ANNA  
Yep. A lot of it was translation, as most of these books are written in an ancient language. I’m not sure how complete Father’s knowledge of the language was. But I’ve figured out the locations of the two of the four Elemental Matters. I figured those out three weeks ago. Since then, I’ve been learning about the Matter itself and its properties and what it can do, and trying to find the locations of the other Matters.

KRISTOFF  
This is the most you’ve talked in a year.

ANNA  
The first Elemental Matter is in the Enchanted Forest. I think it’s the Earth Crystals, but I’m not sure. Research wasn’t clear on that.

KRISTOFF  
So we go to the Enchanted Forest and get the Earth Crystals. 

ELSA  
Why now? Why did you only start learning about this stuff after I…

ANNA  
Attacked me?

ELSA  
… yeah.

ANNA  
That day, I saw the evil and avarice of men, left to their own devices. If one of them comes across the Matter, they’ll use it to hurt people. That’s why I’m going to find it.

ELSA  
To protect us all. 

ANNA  
I accept your apology, Elsa. Now I’m going to bed. We head to the Forest in the morning.

As Anna leaves the room, going between Kristoff and Elsa, the two latter follow slowly behind.

KRISTOFF  
That’s the most she’s talked since that day. 

ELSA  
Really?

KRISTOFF  
(Searching for words, overcome with emotion)  
It’s just… really… just really great that you’re opening up. Even if she’s not.

ELSA  
I’m going back. I’ll see you two tomorrow.

Shortly after, Kristoff goes to his and Anna’s bedroom, finding Anna asleep. Or so he thinks.

KRISTOFF  
(Getting into bed, thinking Anna’s asleep so he’s free to talk without her getting mad)  
I can’t stand seeing you the way you’ve been, Anna.  
(Sighs)  
But now, Elsa’s taken the high road, and I think you two might finally be able to fix this. You know, your relationship. And maybe you’ll talk to me, too.

Kristoff, sitting up rn, takes Anna in his arms and holds her tightly. She isn’t sleeping, but is pretending to, because she wants to hear what Kristoff has to say.

KRISTOFF  
If we find this “Elemental Matter,” maybe you’ll be happy. I don’t know. I’ve forgotten what you look like when you’re happy. I haven’t seen you smile in forever. Your smile is the only thing keeping me from declaring war. I want to see it again. Someday. Please. Maybe if we find the Matter. Maybe that’s all you care about now. Maybe, though, you still love me?

For a moment, there is silence. Anna opens her eyes for a moment, but Kristoff doesn’t see, cuz he’s looking into space. My, my, my. How the turntables.

KRISTOFF  
I love you, Anna.


	4. The Lava Fields

Y ahora, la mañana. That means “And now, the morning.” I probably shoulda just said “And now, the morning.” But it’s kinda late for that. No. It’s not too late. I could go back and edit that. But I won’t. lol

The group of Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf is being pulled in the sled by Sven through the Forest.

ANNA  
The clues said the Elemental Matter would be in the center of the Forest. I don’t know why. Elsa, can you, like, somehow feel where the exact center is?

OLAF  
(Pointing ahead)  
Do you think the center might be that really creepy looking hole in that ten-foot-tall rock about fifty yards out?

ANNA  
Maybe. Let’s check it out.

Anna gets out and runs ahead to the rock. It’s a kind of boulder at the base of a small hill, with a large hole in it. Big enough for any of the people to fit through, the bigger ones needing to duck. Anna goes inside, a creepy kind of hum radiating everywhere. Everything to the sides and in front is pitch black. She takes a few steps forward, then falls through the ground. The others can barely see this.

KRISTOFF  
Anna!

The group runs ahead to investigate. Kristoff steps into the mini-cave.

KRISTOFF  
(Scared)  
Anna…?

Suddenly, Kristoff falls through the ground, as well. Elsa makes some snow to provide some light and sees a hole in the ground. Carefully, she falls through it on purpose. Olaf shrugs and cannonballs down. Owing to the reindeer’s size, Sven cannot enter the cave and must wait patiently outside. So goes the life of a sidekick.

Olaf lands on a large rock, maybe twenty-by-twenty feet. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa are on the rock, as well. All around them is lava. Boiling, bubbling lava. Small rocks, big enough for only a person, are scattered throughout the fiery sea. It stretches in all directions infinitely, except for a little ways in one certain direction. There, there is a large rock island. In the middle, another rock used as a table. On top of that is a pile of transparent-black crystals, most a hexagon shape, the length of two popsicles end-to-end and the width of a Wii remote. 

Hopefully I make onto Tumblr for comparing a crystal to two popsicles and a Wii remote. lol

ANNA  
That’s it. Those crystals. They’re the Elemental Matter.

ELSA  
Easy. I make us bridge.

Elsa makes a bridge easily that reaches over the lava to the crystals. Surprisingly, the ice melts immediately.

ELSA  
That… was not supposed to happen.

ANNA  
Your ice has never melted on its own before.

ELSA  
… Nope.

ANNA  
Well, then, we hop across the rocks that are sticking out of the lava.

KRISTOFF  
Wait, what?

Anna hops on a small rock protruding from the lava, putting her arms out for balance.

KRISTOFF  
(Desperately)  
Anna!

So Kristoff would go to help Anna, but pretty much every rock is big enough for only one person, aside from the center rock. Cuz that’s how I’m making this story go.

OLAF  
(Glancing up)  
Elsa? Do you think we can get back out that way?

Without answering, Elsa tries to send a column of snow and ice upwards, just to see if she can, but it vaporizes almost immediately.

OLAF  
So… that’d be a no.

Meanwhile, Anna readies herself for a jump to another rock about ten feet away from her.

KRISTOFF  
Anna, don’t! That’s too far to jump to from just standing!

ANNA  
(Defiantly)  
Says who?

As Kristoff half-covers his eyes, Anna jumps to the next rock, barely making it. Like the last one, it has hardly enough room for her to stand on.

ELSA  
Anna, come back! It’s too dangerous! We’ll find another way!

ANNA  
I’m not waiting.

Anna jumps to the next rock and clears the landing. This one wasn’t as far as the last one. Her next jump, if she can land it, puts her on the rock with the crystals.

KRISTOFF  
Anna, you’re so close, but do you see that jump? That’s twenty-five feet! You can’t land that! No one can!

ANNA  
I have to.

KRISTOFF  
Or what?! If you try it, you won’t make it! Don’t!

ANNA  
But I’m… so close.

OLAF  
Don’t do it!

ELSA  
Anna. Please. Don’t try that jump.

Anna looks back then looks ahead. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She can feel the scalding heat rising from the lava. She opens her eyes. She closes her hands in tight fists. Using what little room she has, she puts her right foot a few inches ahead and her left a few inches back bending her knees.

KRISTOFF  
(Voice fading and faint, like in a movie)  
Anna, no!

Anna feels her feet leave the rock. Almost swimming in midair, she flies towards the rock. Falling downwards. She thinks she has the distance. Almost in slow-motion. She puts out her feet. Maybe she’ll make it. Doubting. Her toes touch down on the rock. Slowly, she falls backwards, straight for the lava, waving her arms to try to maintain her balance, but fighting a losing battle.

ELSA  
No!!!

Somehow, someway, Elsa conjures a huge blast of ice. The outlines of blue diamonds, almost like snake skin, form all over her as ice shoots out of her from all of her in every direction. Kristoff and Olaf are covered with snow. But more importantly, the lava, all of it, has been turned into ice. Anna lands on the cold, slippery surface and looks back at Elsa in disbelief as the diamonds on her sister’s skin fade away.

ANNA  
(Shocked and almost speechless)  
Elsa… what was that?

ELSA  
(Looking at the last diamonds fade away on her hands’ palms)  
I… I don’t know. I saw you going into the lava.   
(Looks at Anna)  
I had to do something.

ANNA  
Where was that before?

ELSA  
I don’t know. I think there’s more. More to my power. More to unlock. More to know. Just… more.

Anna gets up and onto the rock. She shakes the snow off the rock table, revealing a dozen transparent-black diamonds. 

ANNA  
The earth crystals. They give whoever wields one the power of earth. Like your ice, Elsa. But instead of ice, earth. Not too powerful, though. Not nearly as powerful as you. But powerful.

Anna picks up a crystal.

ANNA  
When we unite these with the other Elemental Matter, we’ll have completed Father’s quest.


	5. The Southern Isles

AND here we go through another transition, this time back to Arendelle. Without the lava, Elsa was able to make a staircase or elevator or something for them to get out of the underground place the way they came in. Back in Arendelle, Anna hides the earth crystals and tells the others about what’s next.

OLAF  
Uh, why again are we hiding the earth crystals here?

ANNA  
So no one finds them. Their power is too dangerous for any person or faction to control. In the hands of the wrong people, everyone else could be wiped out. And, uh…  
(To Elsa, obvs)  
… thanks for saving me, Elsa.

ELSA  
You’re not going to burn in underground lava fields if I have any say in it.

Anna glances up and one-third-smiles (not quite a half-smile lol) at Elsa.

ANNA  
(Back to business)  
The next crystals are the wind crystals. They’re the other Elemental Matter that I know where it is. And it’s going to be… interesting.

ELSA  
Wait, what?

KRISTOFF  
“Interesting?”

ANNA  
We’re going… to the Southern Isles.

ELSA  
Wait, what?!

KRISTOFF  
Huh. That is interesting.

ANNA  
We’re going to have to go to their king for permission to search on the island. But I know the exact island where the Matter is. It’s the one island of the seven that was never inhabited. Plants and trees grow there without limit. The reason no one ever colonized it was because of a kind of magic feeling around it that they didn’t want to deal with. We’ll start sailing in a few minutes so we arrive in the morning.

It is late afternoon at this time. Shortly thereafter, our crew sets sail for the Southern Isles as the earliest stars, which come out at the beginning of sunset, shine brightly over the horizon. Anna stands at the front of the ship, with a cool ocean breeze making her hair wave a little in the wind. Very theatrical, especially with the sunset. Think of the beach scene near the end of The Greatest Showman for an example.

Anyway, Anna, front of the ship, sunset. Elsa approaches and stands next to Anna. For a couple minutes, neither speaks. After a couple minutes, Anna breaks the silence.

ANNA  
Did Kristoff get Olaf asleep?

ELSA  
Sven had to tell a few bedtime stories, but eventually.

ANNA  
If things go bad, you’re going to have to use your power.

ELSA  
I know.   
(Pause)  
Anna. You really don’t know how… guilty and terrible I feel about that day. You know…

ANNA  
I know, it’s just--   
(Sighs)  
We fought. It happened. It’s in the past now.

ELSA  
Just because it’s in the past doesn’t mean we get to ignore it.

ANNA  
Yeah, I guess you’re right. It just hurt me. Elsa, you scared me. I thought we were good with each other.

ELSA  
Anna, we’re always good with each other. 

ANNA  
No. Not always. We didn’t talk for a year.

ELSA  
You say that like it’s not a long time.

ANNA  
Time’s immaterial to me now. I stayed in Father’s study for hours, days on end. Trying to figure out where the Elemental Matters are. It was mostly translation and deciphering what exactly the words meant, regarding the locations. Everything was a riddle.

ELSA  
You should’ve asked me to help. We can at least finish our father’s journey together.

ANNA  
I didn’t trust you.

ELSA  
Do you trust me now?

Anna doesn’t respond. Elsa doesn’t push the subject any further. After a few more silent minutes, Elsa retreats to a below-deck bedroom. 

For an hour, as the moon climbs higher in the sky and the stars increase in number exponentially, Anna looks across the ocean. Everything is quiet. There’s no one to tell her what to do, or how and when to do it. No one’s talking to her. No thought interrupts her. It’s calming. Once the hour has passed, Anna goes below deck. 

Also, Olaf’s steering the ship. Sometime, he learned how to steer ships, and they figured out that because he’s a snowman, he doesn’t need to sleep. But he can. It’s an excellent option to have.

At about noon, the crew docks at the Southern Isles. Sven stays behind to A) guard the ship and B) not be in this section of the story cuz that’s how this thing goes. The group minus Sven is led through the streets of the oceanside village to a large castle, maybe three times the size of Arendelle’s castle. They are led to the throne room. The throne is at the head of the large room. Pews, as if in a church, are lined up on the right and left of the center aisle. The king sits proudly on the throne, and the crew cannot make out his face until they are very close. It’s a big throne room. Once they are close, they can see who the king is.

KING  
Well, well, well. After all this time, you come back to me. You’re always welcome. Love is an open door.

ANNA  
How’d a monster like yourself get the throne, Hans?

KING HANS  
Oh, it’s simple, really. Utilize the hasn’t-been-seen-in-centuries rule of challenge the king to a duel of the sword. Winner gets the throne, loser is exiled. You can tell who won. After that, every one of my older brothers challenged me. I’m too strong for ‘em. Now, what do the Arendellian slugs want?

ANNA  
Be careful what you call us, Hans. Be very careful.

HANS  
Anything for the princess.

ANNA  
It’s queen now.

HANS  
But Elsa’s… standing right there.

ANNA  
Abdication, idiot. 

HANS  
Might not want to bite the hand that feeds you.

ANNA  
We want permission to search your land peacefully, without interruption.

HANS  
May I ask why?

ANNA  
‘Cause I’m after some… riches and I know it’s on the one island your people never inhabited.

HANS  
Uh huh. And what’s in it for me?

ANNA  
A crystal.

KRISTOFF  
Whoa…! Time-out, Anna. You’re giving that guy--  
(To Hans)  
No offense.

HANS  
I feel ya.

KRISTOFF  
(Continued)  
\-- a crystal? That much power?

ANNA  
Kristoff, you’re going to have to trust me on this.

HANS  
How many crystals are there? And how valuable are they?

ANNA  
(Lying)  
Two. One for us, one for you. They’re not worth a lot of money, but they mean a lot to Arendelle. We find it, give you your portion, and we go our separate ways. Nobody’s the wiser.

HANS  
I’ll let you search my islands on two conditions. First, I send my four best men with you to ensure no funny business.

ANNA  
How about none?

ELSA  
(Whispering)  
Anna, do what he says.

ANNA  
Wait, what? None? Did I say “none?”

KRISTOFF  
(To Hans)  
Meet in the middle. Two men.

HANS  
I’ll accept that.   
(Looking at Elsa)  
In addition…

ELSA  
I have no title.

HANS  
… Just Elsa of Insignificance doesn’t use her power. If she does, my men shoot on sight. 

ANNA  
Elsa?

ELSA  
Fine. No powers.

HANS  
Well, I’d say that went very well. It’s a pleasure doing business with you feeble Arendellians.

ANNA  
The pleasure’s all ours.

As the group leaves, Hans gestures for two of his men to go with them.

HANS  
Take the AJ15. Our third-fastest ship. That’ll get you to the one island in an hour.

Within minutes, the crew, along with Hans’s men, have set sail for the uninhabited island. An uneasy tension hangs over everyone. It doesn’t help to have two hostiles with hands on holsters around.

ANNA  
(As a cloud blocks the sun for a moment)  
Let’s hope we get there fast. There’s a hurricane brewing.

KRISTOFF  
We’ll get there soon.   
(Putting his arms around Anna from behind)  
Don’t worry. I’ve got you.

Anna looks up at Kristoff for a moment, kind of half-smiling, but not really.

ANNA  
I have to get there and find this Matter.

ONE OF HANS’S MEN  
Uh, lovebirds, don’t mean to interrupt you or anything, but we’ve got incoming.

OLAF  
Incoming?

The group looks to the right, and a pirate ship is closing in fast.  
Gotta note real quick, Imma label Hans’s men Hostile #1 and Hostile #2.

ELSA  
Pirates…!

HOSTILE #1  
Every now and again, they try to steal from our ships. They won’t stop.

ELSA  
(Getting into a battle stance, snow swirling around her hands)  
I’ll take care of ‘em.

Hans’s men take rifles, strong ones, from behind their backs and point them at Elsa.

HOSTILE #2  
Either you die now, or you die with this ship when the pirates strike.

ELSA  
(Not scared, and actually kinda sarcastic)  
Is there an outcome where I don’t die?

HOSTILE #1  
How about you stay on this ship and we go and fight? That’s the only outcome.

KRISTOFF  
How many are there?

HOSTILE #1  
Three. But we’ve got bullets, and all they’ve got are puny swords.

A bullet flies overhead.

HOSTILE #1  
Okay, scratch that, we all have bullets. 

HOSTILE #2  
(Shouting at the pirates)  
Hey pirate scum! How about we settle this like men?! Three-on-three, swords only!

KRISTOFF  
Wait, what?

The hostiles grab their own swords. One of them has two, and gives one to Kristoff.

HOSTILE #2  
Don’t kill any of us.

KRISTOFF  
You have my word. Anna, Elsa, Olaf, get below deck.

Clouds move in quickly, blocking out the sun entirely.

ANNA  
We’re staying up here. If it rains, I don’t wanna be below deck.

KRISTOFF  
If that’s what you need.

PIRATE #1  
(Shouting back)  
We will take your offer! A battle of wills and a battle of men! May the stronger crew win!

Within a couple minutes, the pirate ship is close enough for the hostiles and Kristoff to jump over as sprinkles of rain begin to fall.

HOSTILE #1   
Let’s make this quick. Hurricane’s starting.

PIRATE #1  
That’s the plan.

In a complicated fury of clashing swords and falling rain, the battle begins, and is pretty much a stalemate. For a few minutes, they fight, each side trying but failing to gain an upper hand. Throughout this time, the rain gets heavier and heavier, drenching everyone. The ships start rocking in the violent water.

HOSTILE #1  
I love this! I could go on all day!

PIRATE #1  
This rain is too dangerous for all of us!

HOSTILE #2  
I concur! Let’s call it a truce for today. Hans’s needn’t know we saw the pirates again.

HOSTILE #1  
(To Pirate #1)  
Truce?

Pirate #1 glances at pirates #2 and #3. They nod.

PIRATE #1  
Truce. We may be pirates, but we are also men.

The hostiles and Kristoff head back to their own ship as the pirates steer away. The rain is pouring heavily from the sky.

ANNA  
(Yelling because of the waves and rain; to Kristoff)  
Are you hurt?!

KRISTOFF  
No! I’m fine! They called a truce!

Suddenly, lightning and thunder strike loudly from everywhere.

ELSA  
Is everyone okay?!

The boat is really rocking now. Everyone struggles to keep their balance.

ANNA  
Elsa, call the water spirit!

ELSA  
I can’t! It’s at the Forest!

Lightning strikes again, this time, right in the center of the boat. It throws everyone into the raging water, each in a different direction. The boat is broken into pieces, some small pieces of wood, others entire beams of metal or wood. We’ll focus on Anna.

On the lightning strike and being thrown away into the violent ocean, a piece of metal hit Anna on the forehead, knocking her unconscious for a moment. Downwards she sinks, waking up once she’s about ten feet under. Panicking, she tries to swim upward, but a downward-spinning wooden beam hits her leg and takes her deeper underwater, landing on the seafloor. Anna, holding her breath with a pounding forehead, tries to dislodge her foot from under the heavy beam. The water, a very dark blue under the storm, makes it hard for her to see anything. She pulls on her leg, trying to get her foot loose, as more wood and metal falls around her. Feeling her breath and life fading away, she reaches down, trying to push the wood off, but it won’t budge. She feels the urge to breath, her breath almost completely spent. She pushes the wood again to no effect. Seconds away from passing out because of shortness of breath, she tugs once more, this time loosening her foot. As she swims upwards, she finds she has no strength and she can’t go any longer without breathing. For a split-second, she wonders if this is the end. During that split-second, she can feel her eyes roll back as she passes out. 

Lifelessly, she floats to the surface, where it is still raining heavily. Suddenly, she takes a deep breath, coughing as she tries to regain air whilst swimming in place. She sees a floating piece of wood nearby and grabs onto it to stay above water. Breathing heavily but not coughing, she wonders if it’ll all be worth it in the end.

ANNA  
(Quietly and laboriously)  
Is it worth it?  
(Coughs)  
Did I bring everyone here to die?

She passes out again, but her fingers still hold onto the wood, which floats on the still-raging ocean.


	6. The Wind Crystals

Anna blinks her eyes open, coughing. She finds herself reclining, on her back, on the beach. The orange sky ahead indicates that the sun is setting somewhere behind her. She sits up, brushing sand off of her face and out of her hair.

KRISTOFF  
(From behind)  
Anna?

ANNA  
(Turning around)  
Kristoff?

Kristoff brings Anna to her feet and hugs her tightly.

KRISTOFF  
You don’t know how glad I am that you’re okay. We’ll take all the time you need.

ANNA  
(Pushing away from Kristoff a little so they can talk face-to-face)  
Where are the others?

ELSA  
(Group hugging Anna and Kristoff)  
We’re here, Anna!

OLAF  
(Joining in on the group hug)  
You’re safe!

SVEN  
(Looks on emotionally)

HOSTILE #1  
(To Hostile #2)  
Uh… should we join in on their emotional group hug?

HOSTILE #2  
There was nothing in the employee handbook about protocol for this.

HOSTILE #1  
So, I guess we just leave ‘em alone?

ANNA  
How did you guys survive?

KRISTOFF  
I found one of the cabin’s windows. Somehow, it wasn’t shattered. I tried to find you, Anna, but you weren’t anywhere.

ANNA  
A beam trapped me underwater. But I got free. I’m fine.

ELSA  
(Whispering to Anna)  
I made ice to save myself. I tried to find you, too, but I clearly couldn’t.

OLAF  
I’m a snowman, so I can’t drown. I can’t swim, either. I found Elsa, and she gave me a ride to shore.

ANNA  
Shore.

Anna steps inland, seeing tall, tropical trees spreading out all over the inland in every direction.

ANNA  
A rainforest. A tropical rainforest. 

HOSTILE #1  
I will tell you that this is the island you wanted. I can feel magic around here. That’s how I know.

HOSTILE #2  
I feel it, too.

ANNA  
I’ve had my rest. Being unconscious for a few hours was good enough. Now, I’m going inland and I’m finding that Elemental Matter. Anyone who wants to come with me is more than welcome.

KRISTOFF  
You know I’d follow you anywhere. I’m right behind you.

ELSA  
You really think I’d let you face a magical forest alone? 

ANNA  
Yes. You actually have.

ELSA  
Well, that didn’t work out so well, so I’m coming, too.

OLAF  
(Epically and dramatically)  
If there’s any snowman willing to risk life and limb to protect his family, it’s me.

SVEN  
*“Coming along” reindeer noises*

HOSTILE #1  
We’re coming, too. Because we have to.

HOSTILE #2  
Here, here.

The crew treks inland, into the Forest, which is thick with vegetation. Vines, bushes, etc., block the path. The hostiles are in front, using their swords to trailblaze (I hope I used that word right lol). 

For a few hours, it goes on like this. To emphasize that it’s a few hours, I’ll repeat it, so you’re reading more so it feels like longer.

Time frame goes by.

Yet another time frame.

No one is talking.

Just the hostiles make crew-originating noise with their swords.

Other noise comes from birds and owls, communicating across miles.

For a few hours of this, it goes on.

Yes. A few hours.

Clear sky.

Also, it’s muddy everywhere.

Remember that it’s muddy, to help you visualize their trek.

It is now the equivalent of 9 P.M.

ANNA  
(Once they reach a high cliff)  
I’m going to scale this thing.

Anna leaps onto the cliff, grabbing a jutting rock as support.

KRISTOFF  
Remember the last time you tried to climb a wall?

ANNA  
I got pretty high up.

KRISTOFF  
If you say so. I’m climbing with you.

ELSA  
I can make you a staircase or something. You don’t have to climb.

HOSTILE #1  
And you don’t have to use your powers. If you value your life, that is. Come with us. We’ll find a long way around.

ELSA  
This cliff, though! It goes right and left forever!

HOSTILE #2  
Then we’d better get started.

HOSTILE #1  
I’m going back to the beach. I’ll use any wood that washed up to build rafts.

OLAF  
(To Anna and Kristoff)  
Seeing as I can’t climb rocks, I’m going with them. See ya later!

As Olaf skips away, Kristoff starts climbing the cliff, which is about a hundred feet high. Within seconds, he’s past Anna.

ANNA  
I’ve got to ask, ‘cause I never have-- where did you learn to climb rocks?

KRISTOFF  
Troll Scouts.

ANNA  
Wait, what? “Troll Scouts?”

KRISTOFF  
Yep. Look out!

A couple rocks fall by Anna and Kristoff.

ANNA  
How many more of those will we see? 

KRISTOFF  
Can’t tell. 

A few minutes of climbing, and Anna, with some guidance from Kristoff, is parallel with the latter at almost-the-top. They’re feet away.

KRISTOFF  
Careful, Anna. These rocks look slippery; the rain must’ve never come off them.

ANNA  
Is there any way to get the rain off?

KRISTOFF  
No. We’re ninety-five feet high. Give or take. We don’t have any options but to try to reach the top.

Anna reaches for the next rock. Her hand slips on the leftover rain water. This causes a total shift in balance, and she starts falling down. It feels like slow-motion, but fast-motion in a way, given the combination of life-flashing-before-your-eyes and her slower underwater descent earlier that day. Anyway, she’s falling down the cliff. 

Suddenly, Kristoff grabs her wrist, somehow keeping his own balance.

KRISTOFF  
(Very concerned)  
Are you okay?

ANNA  
How can you stay balanced?

KRISTOFF  
Grab hold of rocks from down there. I’ll get to the top then help you up. Sound good?

Anna doesn’t respond but obeys, taking her hold back on the cliff. Kristoff quickly climbs to the top and helps Anna up with no trouble at all. Directly in front of them, about twenty yards from the cliff, is a rock table with a dozen transparent-color-of-tap-water crystals on it.

ANNA  
That’s it. The wind crystals.

KRISTOFF  
(Yelling for the others)  
Hey! We found it!

ELSA  
(Very, very faintly)  
Come down and let’s head back!

ANNA  
Wait. There’s something here.

Anna looks at the rock ground and sees a kind of writing, almost Chinese/Japanese, but a lot more primitive. They can see it cuz of the moonlight. Moonlight is a great helper to written characters at night lol.

KRISTOFF  
Someone was here before us.

ANNA  
But the Southern Isles never came here. I can read it. Kind of. It says, “I am the last of the Wind people. These crystals are the remnants of my civilization. May a worthy successor take them on behalf of my people and open the pathway to the realms.”

KRISTOFF  
“Pathway to the realms?”

ANNA  
Interesting. That could mean anything.

KRISTOFF  
And look. Next to it. Drawings.

Sure enough, there are simple, crude drawings next to the message in the ground. There are three drawn figures: a snowflake, a hammer, and a flower.

ANNA  
A snowflake, a hammer, and a flower. Do you think the snowflake means Elsa?

KRISTOFF  
It could mean a number of things. I’ve got no idea what the hammer or flower means.

ANNA  
What about the flower that healed the queen of Corona and ultimately gave Rapunzel her power? That’s the only, like, specific flower that I know.

KRISTOFF  
Maybe. But, I mean, look at how weathered this stuff is. That flower only healed the queen twenty-four-ish years ago.

ANNA  
But you have to remember: Mother Gothel used that flower for centuries to stay young. 

KRISTOFF  
We’re going down a rabbit hole. How do we know this flower is that flower? And how are these drawings important to the Matter? I don’t get it.

ANNA  
Neither do I. Let’s take the wind crystals, hide most of it, and give Hans his “share.”

KRISTOFF  
We’ll have to get creative to get down.

ANNA  
Easy. We’ll use the wind crystals. Float down. Here, hide five of ‘em.

Kristoff obeys, and he and Anna put five crystals apiece into pockets inside their coats/robes/whatever it is they’re wearing as a coat/robe. Anna holds out a crystal and kind of spins it around. A gust of wind, strong but light, picks up Anna and Kristoff and carries them down to the waiting others.

ELSA  
You got them!

ANNA  
Barely. I almost fell off the cliff.

KRISTOFF  
I was there for her. Like I always am.

ELSA  
Let’s head back. Hopefully, those rafts are finished.

The gang heads back to the beach and finds that Hostile #1 has finished building the rafts. Two of em. They head back to the main island to give Hans his payment. The trip takes the night, and the rafters take turns sleeping and paddling, all the while keeping watch for pirates, who never come.

In the morning, everyone is reasonably well-rested and they are taken to Hans for the payment in the same throne room.

HANS  
Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Where’s my crystal?

ANNA  
Here.

Anna tosses a crystal to Hans. He examines it, looking it over for imperfection or signs of forgery. Suddenly, he points at Anna like a wand, sending a shot of wind at her that throws her back a few feet.

HANS  
It’s legit. You came through.

ANNA  
Yes. We did. So we’re going to leave now.

HANS  
Not so fast.

KRISTOFF  
Uh, we gave you what you asked for. A deal’s a deal.

HANS  
Were there only two crystals?

ANNA  
Yes. Now, we’re going.

HANS  
If there were only twelve, then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind handing me your outer coat.

Anna obeys and tosses Hans her outer coat. It’s more like a robe, really. Idk. Hans finds six crystals in the pockets. Six cuz of the one Anna’s hanging on to.

HANS  
Care to explain what’s going on here?

Elsa puts her arms up to attack, but from behind columns in the room, guards restrain Elsa, holding her tightly as she struggles to free herself.

HANS  
Were there any more crystals?

ANNA  
That’s all there was. Free Elsa.

HANS  
Swear to it?

ANNA  
I swear. Let Elsa go or suffer.

HANS  
Kristoff, give me your vest.

Kristoff silently obeys, taking off his vest (the same kind from the first Frozens) and tosses it to Hans. Five more crystals are found.

HANS  
Looks like I’ll be keeping these.

ELSA  
(Struggling)  
Let go of me!

HANS  
I was so close to having you in my grasp over four years ago. You’re not getting away now.

As Anna goes to help Elsa, more guards come out from behind columns and under pews to restrain Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. Four men restrain each human, and two restrain Olaf. Hans takes a pistol from under the throne and loads it. Anna hears the loading and gasps lightly.

HANS  
(Monologuing, sure of victory)  
I’ve waited for this moment for a long time. To kill all of you. I tried it once and failed. Anna. I should’ve put my sword through your dying heart instead of leaving you where I did. Save you the pain, save me a kingdom. I was naive. I wanted the satisfaction of the kill, and that cost me. You’re going first, Anna. Like you should have. 

ELSA  
*Visibly upset and angry, but not fighting the guards anymore*

ANNA  
*Visibly terrified*

OLAF  
*Visible concern*

KRISTOFF  
*Struggling to free himself, but unable*

HANS  
(Continued, to Anna)  
Now it’s time for me to finish what I started.   
*Raises gun*  
It’s the end. I want to feel bad, but the glory of this moment for me is so… gratifying. See you around, Princess.

As Hans’s finger pulls on the trigger and sound fades to nothingness, Anna closes her eyes, accepting her fate. Elsa, however, feels something surge up inside her. As the gun cracks loudly and the bullet shoots out of the barrel, Elsa’s skin glows with the outline of blue diamonds again, and ice shoots out of all of her in every direction, freezing every hostile and Hans inside a block of ice. Ice covers the floor, walls, windows, columns, and ceiling, and every piece of furniture around. Only Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf escape the blast. As Anna slowly opens her tightly-shut eyes, breathing heavily as if to savor all the air she can in her restart on life, she sees the bullet inches from the spot between her eyes, the bullet encased in ice and somehow, someway, defying gravity.

ANNA  
*Still visibly terrified, turns around to see Elsa*  
(Quietly)  
Elsa…

ELSA  
*Just looks back at Anna, herself kind of terrified*

Anna runs to Elsa and throws her arms around her, crying. Elsa holds Anna tightly.

ELSA  
No one’s going to hurt you, Anna. I’ve got you. You’re okay.

ANNA  
*Keeps crying*  
(Muffled because her face is buried in Elsa’s shoulder)  
I didn’t mean any of this. I didn’t mean to almost kill us all.

ELSA  
(Stroking Anna’s hair, kind of being a mom)  
I know. We know.

KRISTOFF  
(Joining on hug)  
Anna. Nothing’s going to happen to you. Please know I tried to get free to help you.

ANNA  
(Pretty much done crying)  
I know.

OLAF  
(Joins in on group hug)  
Can we go home now? The Southern Isles haven’t been that kind to me.

HOSTILE #1  
(Frozen in a block of ice, therefore muffled and only saying this for comic relief)  
What is it with these people and group hugging?

ANNA  
Yeah. Let’s go back to Arendelle. But first, we’re taking these wind crystals with us.

The four find and pick up all twelve wind crystals. Anna picks up the one she was going to give to Hans.

ANNA  
(To Hans)  
This is coming with me. I’m altering the deal.

All Hans can do is stare angrily from inside the ice as the gang leaves with all the crystals. His eyes light up with an idea, metaphorically speaking, cuz he can’t move. Ice.

Hopefully, I gave readers a jump there. Made you concerned. Made you think I might actually kill off a regular character. C’mon, we all love these characters. Would I really kill one of them at this point? With more crystals to find? Clearly, if anyone dies, they’ve got to get at least three of the crystals. It feels like movies 101 to me.


	7. Eugene and Rapunzel

Back at Arendelle, the next afternoon, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa go over Anna’s paper.

ANNA  
I don’t know for sure where the other crystals are. We have to find them, though.

ELSA  
I think I know where one of the sets might be, but I don’t know.

ANNA  
(Excited)  
Well, where? Tell me!

ELSA  
This word…  
*Points at a word in another language*  
… it means Corona. I know and you know that the words around it are talking about the water crystals.

KRISTOFF  
I can’t read this.

ELSA  
I think the water crystals are in Corona.

KRISTOFF  
Hello? I can’t read this. It’s gibberish.

ANNA  
Corona. That’s what it is! Of course! I should’ve seen this.

KRISTOFF  
So, we’re going to Corona and I can’t read this language.

ANNA  
You’re getting language lessons once this is all done, Kristoff. You’ll have them with Olaf.

KRISTOFF  
Wait, what? No. Not with Olaf. 

ANNA  
Why? Afraid you’ll be embarrassed by falling so far behind a snowman?

KRISTOFF  
Yes! That snowman is smart. He’ll make me look stupid.

OLAF  
(From another room)  
You already are!

ANNA  
Oookay, private lessons it is, then. 

OLAF  
Corona?! You mean where your cousin lives?!

ANNA  
Exactly. That’s where we’re going next.

Uneventfully, the group sails to Corona. The journey takes a couple days, but they arrive safely. Nothing to report. I’ll just skip ahead a bunch, past the greetings with Rapunzel and Eugene to the trek through the forest. Rapunzel and Eugene are along for the search for the water crystals.

EUGENE  
(To everyone)  
I’ve tried to steal these before, so we might run into some local trouble if they see me.

ANNA  
What are we going to do?

EUGENE  
Well, I’ve got a plan to steal them that I frankly never used, because I couldn’t put a crew together. The real wild card in this thing is Elsa’s power. That’s our advantage.

ELSA  
How are you going to use my power?

EUGENE  
Freezing guards. Long-range weapon. Very effective.

ELSA  
Do any of the guards have long-range weapons?

EUGENE  
(Hesitating)  
Eyehehye, they might. But I’ve got a plan to get past those, too. This isn’t the first time I’ve been on a crew to steal something supernatural.

RAPUNZEL  
I’ve never actually heard of this story.   
(Sharply but not too sharply for comic effect)  
Eugene! What have you been hiding?

EUGENE  
I’ll tell you all another time. That was from a dark period in my life.

RAPUNZEL  
You just brought it up ‘cause you wanna tell us about it.

EUGENE  
I will. Another time.

Notice how I’m setting up a prequel. Hopefully, I’ll get that out when I’m done with this pseudo-screenplay, if I don’t expand this into a series. Lmk if pseudo-screenplay is readable, btw, or if it’s better as more paragraphs and whatever. But yeah, Eugene Fitzherbert prequel. Maybe.

Anyways, back to the story.

KRISTOFF  
We’re holding you to this. Sounds…

EUGENE  
Interesting? Scary? Yeah. Yeah, it was.

In just strolling through the forest, the group passes by the old tower.

RAPUNZEL  
Do you guys mind if I just take a quick peek at the tower?

EUGENE  
Rapunzel, I don’t think you should look. Don’t go digging up the past.

RAPUNZEL  
What about your story that you said you’d tell?

A pause.

OLAF  
(Quietly)  
Snap, she just went there.

EUGENE  
Fine, just be fast. I don’t want any trauma or anything to kick itself up in your mind.

ANNA  
(To Rapunzel)  
I’ll go with you. I kind of want to see it. 

ELSA  
Me, too. I fully want to see it.

The girls disappear behind the ivy, leaving behind Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Eugene, Maximus, and Pascal, the latter two and the reindeer not being that important to the story but WHATEVER cuz they’re here.

KRISTOFF  
So?

EUGENE  
So what?

KRISTOFF  
Your… story?

EUGENE  
Are you really going to keep bugging me about this?

KRISTOFF  
Yeah. Yeah, I am.

EUGENE  
Let’s just say I’ve spent more time in Arendelle than I’ve wanted to.

OLAF  
That sounds suspicious. Did you help Hans?

EUGENE  
What? No. We were victims like everyone else. More there for representation.

Meanwhile, the girls, via a large snowy pedestal that Elsa made cuz I can manipulate her magic however I want cuz it’s fanfic, go through the window and into the dark, dusty tower’s main room. The glass from the mirror is still there, shattered, and the rug is still messed up from Pascal pulling on it to trip Mother Gothel. Also present is Rapunzel’s hair.

ANNA  
(On seeing the hair)  
Wow.

ELSA  
That’s a lot of hair.

RAPUNZEL  
It feels like a lifetime since I’ve been up here. Oh-- look out for the glass. The mirror’s… kind of… broken.

ANNA  
You painted the walls.

ELSA  
And ceiling. You’re a natural artist.

RAPUNZEL  
Well, when you’re locked up in a tower for your whole childhood, you don’t have much else to do. But I’ve gotten over it. Mother-- Gothel is just a memory now. A memory of times of relentless evil and abuse.

As Rapunzel and Elsa chat about their shared experience of childhood quarantine because of hiding supernatural powers (!), Anna slips away, going up the stairs to Gothel’s room. There would be a kind of spooky vibe if this was on the screen. A vibe telling that Anna’s investigating more than one might think.

Inside Gothel’s room, Anna finds a journal, left on the nightstand. On the inside of the cover are pictures of a snowflake, a hammer, and a flower. In old-looking English writing is the mantra: 

“Our world is sealed off. With luck, I will live long enough to see its reopening.” 

After that is more English writing, but too much to summarize. Anna hides the book in a satchel or a pink cloak like from the first Frozen, whatever, BASICALLY, know that she has the journal. She goes back to the other girls, her absence unknown.

ANNA  
Uh, not to interrupt, but we should probably not keep the guys waiting. Elemental matter?

ELSA  
You’re right, we should go. Can’t let it get into the wrong hands.

Shortly thereafter, the gang is on the move again. Imma pass the time for you, at some point, they bed down for the night then keep going, arriving around 2:00 in the afternoon at a not-too-big hill. As they reach the top in a theatrical moment, they see a big village out in the valley below. About half the size of New York City. That big. The buildings are simple and made of clay bricks, except for one building in the center, which is noticeably bigger than the others, but not that big. Quantity over quality.

EUGENE  
And that’s where the water crystals are. That center building. Highest floor. The king’s treasury. Heavily guarded. But we’ve got Elsa.

ELSA  
Are you sure I can get through a “heavily guarded” building?

EUGENE  
(Heading down the hill)  
We’ll see. 

As the others go down the hill after Eugene, the man explains what needs to happen next.

EUGENE  
Now, I’ve got a plan, but first, we’ve got to find a vendor who can give us some real dirty cloaks to put on over what we’re wearing now. Make us look poor. These people have a deep hatred for anyone richer than them besides their king. Now, who here looks the poorest?

Everyone looks at Eugene.

EUGENE  
(Sarcastically unimpressed)  
Wow. That breaks my heart.   
(Back to normal)  
I’d totally buy this stuff, but I can’t show my face here. I’ve barely begun cleaning up my messes in other places.’’

KRISTOFF  
Like Arendelle?

EUGENE  
Okay, wise guy, you’re buying the cloaks.

KRISTOFF  
I’ve got this. I grew up in the mountains as the only man around, for crying out loud. 

Kristoff heads into the village and finds a street vendor.

VENDOR  
Outlander, eh? Mmm… we don’t trust outlanders around here. Mmm… ...whatcha want, stranger?

KRISTOFF  
Cloaks. Five for grown adults. One for a boy.

VENDOR  
No one… no one needs six cloaks.

KRISTOFF  
I have great need and but a little money.

VENDOR  
I have whatcha need, stranger… mmm… how much money ya got on ya?

Kristoff puts a few coins on the vendor’s table.

VENDOR  
Mmm… that’ll do, outsider. That’ll do. Say… your clothing right now… real fancy…

KRISTOFF  
(Wearing a normal Kristoff outfit; the cleanliness is what the vendor considers “fancy”)  
It’s all I have. I wash it and take care of it. 

VENDOR  
Take yer cloaks and begone. Go back to whatever forest you came from. Mmm… this place is surrounded by forests, filled with robbers… you ain’t one of them robbers, are ya, stranger?

KRISTOFF  
I’m just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe.

VENDOR  
Cryptic. Verrry cryptic.

KRISTOFF  
I assure you, good sir, I mean no harm. I am not a robber. If I were, I would not be buying six cloaks from you. ...Uh, no offense.

VENDOR  
You speak well, outlander. Offense by words is an unknown reality in this village. We don’t let what others say… dictate our opinion.

KRISTOFF  
That is very smart. Thank you, kind vendor, I will take my purchase and leave you in peace.

VENDOR  
Begone, stranger. Enjoy your… six cloaks. Mmm…

Kristoff takes the cloaks and leaves to the outskirts, passing them out to the group.

KRISTOFF  
If that vendor is any indication of what this village’s people are like, we’ll want to be careful who we talk to and what we say to them. He said they don’t get offended, but I think they can get angry. Also, he said something about robbers filling the forest?

EUGENE  
No. Not possible. Crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight after Rapunzel returned to the royals. 

KRISTOFF  
Sounds like it’s been a long night.

EUGENE  
Who you gonna believe, me or a stranger?

ANNA  
Calm down, boys. We’re on the same side here.

KRISTOFF  
You’re right. Let’s just watch our step.

EUGENE  
Agreed.

In sneak the heroes in a suspicious single file line, Sven and Maximus in the back. Everyone looks up and stares at them as they walk awkwardly through the dirt streets.

RAPUNZEL  
(Whispering)  
Should we have not gone single file?

EUGENE  
(Whispering back)  
Do any of you know your way through this town?

KRISTOFF  
(Whispering)  
Do you?

EUGENE  
(Guess what they’re still whispering)  
Yeah. Yeah, I do. A couple more blocks.

A couple more blocks and a bunch of stares later, Eugene brings everyone into an alley. At the end, in the building to the right, is a door. It’s a wide alley, and makeshift tents and blankets are strewn all over the sides. Criminals take refuge in these allies. At the end, Eugene knocks on the door.

ANNA  
Who’s here?

EUGENE  
An old contact. I worked on a job with him before.

KRISTOFF  
Does this have anything to do with Arendelle?

The door swings open. An oldish, fat man about a foot shorter than Eugene stands at the threshold.

MAN  
Arendelle? I was there once. Lovely place. A bit of a fixer upper. Flynn Ryder, old pal! Come in, come in. We have a lot of catching up to do.


	8. The Heist

Inside, tables for playing cards and playing poker are set up everywhere. The man takes the group to a big poker table where just they and them can sit and play cards while they chat. Maximus tries to peek at Sven’s hand, which is met with a negative reindeer sound.

MAN  
I suppose introductions are in order. Sigurd E. Arteson, at your service. Friends know me as Sniper. Seeing as you are all apparently friends of a friend, I wish you to call me by that name. Flynn, it’s been years! How have you been? Done much looting?

EUGENE  
My fair share, as fairness goes in the underworld. But I’m a different man now, Sniper. I’m married. I’ve got a kingdom to run.

SNIPER  
So it was true! Ya really did rescue the princess.  
(Looks at Rapunzel)  
But not the long, blonde hair we were all told.

RAPUNZEL  
Long story short, he cut it.

SNIPER  
And what a fine hairdresser ya are, Flynn!

EUGENE  
I go by Eugene now.

SNIPER  
(Laughing)  
Well, that’s a downgrade if I ever heard one! Oh, that’s a good one!

ELSA  
*Subtly shoots snow at Sniper to make him stop laughing*

SNIPER  
(Stops laughing)  
Whoa. So many fairy tales, coming to life today.   
(To Eugene)  
Is the same girl--

EUGENE  
Yes. And she’s our wild card. Listen, Sniper, I had to come here to lay low. I’m gonna get my hands on those water crystals.

SNIPER  
Well, you can count me in! For a price, of course.

ANNA  
Are you going to ask for one of the crystals?

SNIPER  
Aw, no, no. Money’s what I’m after. Sure, a water crystal could sell for thousands on the underground marketplace, but cash is immediate. I’m gonna move outta here and into Arendelle, if I can. It really was a lovely place.

Kristoff gives Eugene a look that the latter does not appreciate.

EUGENE  
(To Sniper)  
We can give you money. But all I need you to help with is giving us a place to stay. Let us stay here overnight while I scout out the guard situation.

SNIPER  
Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m a bit old to be doing this sort of thing, anyway. But let me be your vantage point: I’ll spy today for ya from the rooftops. Report back with what I see.

EUGENE  
Thanks, Sniper. I owe you.

SNIPER  
You still owe me from Arendelle.

ANNA  
What is this about Arendelle?

SNIPER  
Oh, me and ol’ Eugene here--  
(stifles laughter)  
Had a job in Arendelle. Us and the--

EUGENE  
(Interrupting)  
I’m going to tell them. At some point. 

SNIPER  
Aw, but it’s such a good story! An epic tale! The Flynn Ryder character would’ve been proud of us. Well, once--

EUGENE  
Sniper, can you just… not… talk.

SNIPER  
I can be as quiet as I need to be. I’ll be quiet on the rooftops. When do we start?

EUGENE  
We start now. 

SNIPER  
Everyone, make yourselves at home. Rooms upstairs are free for my friends. I own the place. Not much business in the afternoon, though. Dinner rush’ll be pretty bad. But that’s for later. I’m going to go out and do some spying. So exciting!

As per the welcome offered by Sniper, the gang minus Eugene heads to rooms to wait out the afternoon/early evening while Sniper and Eugene are out figuring out what they can. At around 6pm, Eugene and Sniper return, Sniper going to handle the apparent dinner rush and Eugene to lay out his plan for the others.

EUGENE  
We don’t have to go over the details. Olaf. You’re a talking snowman.

OLAF  
That’s right…

EUGENE  
You waltz around in front of the fortress. Distract the guards at the gate. That gives Kristoff, Elsa, and me a free path inside. Rapunzel and Anna, you two are going to take out guards on the perimeter.

RAPUNZEL  
And how do you expect us to do that?

Eugene tosses Rapunzel and Anna frying pans.

ANNA  
Wait, what?

RAPUNZEL  
Ohhh yeah. We’re in Corona now, baby.

ANNA  
These are our weapons? They have no range!

RAPUNZEL  
Quiet enough. Indestructible. Because we have to be close, we keep the advantage of surprise and we can knock out the foot patrol easily and quickly.

ANNA  
*Shrugs*

EUGENE  
Once we’re inside, Kristoff, you’re going to go ahead and take out guards on the inside. Sniper saw through the windows that there’s no pairs, just single guards. Apparently, they don’t expect an attack. You take out guards ahead of Elsa and me. Once we get to the treasury vault, I’m going to unlock the high-security door. Inside, Elsa, it’s your time to shine. You and me take on the guards they have inside while Kristoff stands guard.

ELSA  
How do you know there’s guards inside?

EUGENE  
I’ve tried to steal these before. Back then, though, there were no inside patrol guards and three treasury guards. Obviously, they must’ve upgraded. We’ll make our getaway on horseback. Now Mah-- where’s Maximus and Sven?

RAPUNZEL  
I dunno. Probably downstairs playing poker.

EUGENE  
Whatever. They’ll find some horses for us to make our getaway on. Rapunzel, Anna, when you’re done taking out the guards, you find Maximus and Sven and hide until we come out of the castle. We’ll signal you.

RAPUNZEL  
What’s the signal going to be?

EUGENE  
Probably screaming, breaking glass, and blasts of snow and ice.

ANNA  
Right.

EUGENE  
Get a good night’s sleep, everyone. You’ll need energy.

ANNA  
It’s only like 6 o’clock.

EUGENE  
We’ll strike at 4 in the morning. Research shows that’s the best time for an attack. It’s dark and no one thinks an attack will happen anymore.

ELSA  
What research?

EUGENE  
The Criminal’s Digest and So You’re Wanted, to name a couple... All that jazz.

8 hours of sleep pass by both quickly and slowly for the intrepid group. Sure, thievery may not be their style, but it’s the only way to get the crystals cuz of the guards and, well, illegality. So now. 4 in the morning. The gang acts as if they had not slept all night, springing to action quite quickly. Huddled comically by the wall of a building, Eugene pokes his head around and sees the center building, described earlier as a “fortress.” 

EUGENE  
(Quietly)  
Two guards at the front gate. Just as we planned. Olaf, you’re up.

OLAF  
Don’t worry. I got this.

Olaf saunters ahead to the guards at the gate.

GUARD #1  
A… walking… snowman. I must be dreaming. It’s late.

GUARD #2  
Same.

OLAF  
(Childlike)  
Come with me! Follow the dream snowman!  
*Laughs*

Olaf skips off into the streets, and the two guards follow. The rest of the gang makes their moves ahead. Eugene holds open the door as Kristoff walks in. The clank of a frying pan on metal armor is heard.

KRISTOFF  
Right at the door. That’s one!

Anna and Rapunzel scurry off to find some more guards outside, while Maximus and Sven run off to find horses or whatever. We’ll leave these two groups alone, as their jobs are fairly straightforward and uneventful. We’ll focus on the inside of the fortress.

That, however, is pretty straightforward, too. Here’s what we’ll do.

KRISTOFF  
*Knocks out guards*

ELSA  
*Follows behind*

EUGENE  
*Follows behind*

There we go. They get to the door to the treasury. It’s a tall door, about twice the size of Eugene, but only wide enough for two people. Much to Eugene’s surprise, the lock is a state-of-the-art security tech panel thingy, the kind scene in modern day spy movies. Like, with numbered buttons and colored lights and stuff. How it got there will be explained later on.

EUGENE  
I’ve never seen this before. This technology is super advanced.

ELSA  
That’s otherworldly. Alien. I suggest that if you want those water crystals, you’ll have to find a way to crack it.

Eugene studies the tech for a moment.

EUGENE  
I’ll need a strand of your hair, Elsa.

ELSA  
Wait, what?

EUGENE  
You heard me. A strand of your hair.

Elsa, greatly confused as I hope you are too, pulls out a strand of her hair and reluctantly gives it to Eugene. Eugene licks his thumb and index and pulls the strand between his fingers to wetten it. He takes a button out of the lock and pokes the hair around inside the button’s place. After a moment, a spark flies and the door unlocks.

ELSA  
How…?

EUGENE  
Basic lock principle. A pin, put into a lock’s hole, will unlock the lock. But the pin being metal, and early electricity writings describing not mixing electricity with metal, I figured a hair would do the trick. 

ELSA  
What about straw or something?

EUGENE  
Ever hear of the straw that breaks the camel’s back? Travel light. Don’t bring anything you don’t need to.

The treasury room is kind of like that big crab’s home from Moana: a big, circular room, very, very tall, with a pile of coins and jewels in the center, twenty feet high and forty feet in diameter, a perfect triangular cone. The water crystals are at the top of the pile. In front of the pile, however, are five guards, each armed with a spear.

ELSA  
Listen to me… you don’t have to do this. Drop the spears, and no one gets hurt.

ONE OF THE GUARDS  
Never. You got this far. You’re strong and smart. People like you are dangerous.

EUGENE  
Maybe. 

Elsa sends ice from both her hands at the guards, freezing two of them in solid blocks of ice. As two guards rush Elsa, the other climbs to the top of the pile of valuables to get a water crystal.

Elsa makes a sheet of ice around her and Eugene so they’re not hurt.

EUGENE  
Elsa, what are you doing?

ELSA  
When this breaks--  
*A spear penetrates the ice and almost hits her*  
Run for the crystals. Element of surprise.

At that moment, the ice breaks, and Eugene scrambles for the pile as the two guards back Elsa against the wall.

ELSA  
You have two options. Drop your weapons and you won’t get hurt. Fight me, and I can't guarantee anything.

THE GUARD AT THE TOP OF THE PILE  
What about a third option?

The guard at the top of the pile points a crystal at Elsa. Water comes out of the crystal with the force of a fire hose, drenching Elsa and pinning her against the wall. The guard picks up another crystal and does the same to Eugene, pinning him against the wall, too. 

GUARD WITH CRYSTALS  
How’s that for a third option?

Water starts filling the room quickly. The water, somehow, does not leave the room, and acts as if the door is closed, forming a water wall at the threshold. Kristoff looks at this with confusion.

FIGHTER GUARD  
Put down the crystals! It’s already knee deep!

The crystal guard puts the crystals down, but water keeps coming from them.

FIGHTER GUARD  
Let’s get out of here!

As the three unfrozen guards leave, Kristoff knocks them out in quick succession. But, before the third guard is knocked out, he locks the door to the treasury, and water keeps filling up.

EUGENE  
*Water waist-deep*  
(Going for the crystals)  
This has happened before, but the death wasn’t as certain as this one!

ELSA  
*Water elbow-deep*  
(Going for the crystals, too)  
Don’t joke! Get the crystals!

Both Eugene and Elsa slip on the wet coins and jewels, falling backwards into the water below, which is now neck-deep. 

EUGENE  
Get the high ground!

Elsa makes sheets of ice for her and Eugene to float on in the rising water.

ELSA  
This’ll get us to the top! But how will we get out of here?!

EUGENE  
Hopefully, the force of the crystals will break the walls! It has to!

Once they’re at the right, Eugene takes the crystals, piling them into the satchel he has on hand. 

Suddenly, the two floating blocks of ice containing the other two guards melt. Elsa sends a blast of ice at them, but the force throws her off the slippery ice she’s on and into the water.   
*Water as high as the pile now*  
The ice misses, and the guards take the crystals from Eugene. Eugene falls in, and one guard uses two crystals to use the force of water to keep Eugene and Elsa underwater, while the other takes two crystals and tries to break the brick walls.  
*Water halfway to the high ceiling*  
Elsa swims against the force of the water and breaches the surface. She sends a couple desperate blasts of ice at the guards, freezing them each in ice again. The force causes them to drop the crystals.  
*Water 80 percent to the ceiling*  
Elsa realizes that sheets of ice won’t save her and Eugene, as they’ll get flattened by the ceiling.

ELSA  
Eugene! Get the crystals! 

EUGENE  
Right!

Eugene swims underwater to get the crystals.  
*Room completely filled with water now*  
As Eugene gathers the crystals into his satchel, somehow stopping their flow while he does it, idk how, Elsa sends a concentrated beam of snow and ice at the wall, hoping to melt a hole in it. Eugene gathers the crystals easily, being a strong swimmer. Elsa keeps her force against the wall going, losing her energy from expenditure and holding her breath. As her eyes roll back, she fades to unconsciousness for a brief moment. She quickly snaps out of it, but, by coming out of the unconscious, takes a deep breath in WHILE UNDERWATER and STARTS COUGHING. She sends a couple shots of ice at the spot she was targeting. This weakens the wall, but Elsa goes to the unconscious again. 

As Elsa starts falling downwards, Eugene swims to her and picks her up in his empty hand and swims to the wall spot that Elsa was targeting. With one punch, he breaks the wall, and water pours out of the room, taking more of the wall down with it. Eugene slides down the roofs/walls with ease, his satchel over his shoulder and Elsa in his arms.


	9. Regrouping

Once at the ground, Anna, Rapunzel, Maximus, and Sven come dashing around the corner, with three horses trailing, not expecting someone as small as Olaf to need his own ride. Anna’s riding Sven and Rapunzel’s riding Maximus. Eugene vaults onto a horse as Kristoff comes speeding out the front gate, jumping onto a horse himself. From away, Olaf runs to the group, leapfrogging on one of Sven’s offered antlers onto the last horse. He got his ride after all. In what would be an epic poster image, the gang rides off as the fortress ultimately collapses behind them.

EUGENE  
Guys, Elsa’s unconscious! She breathed in water.

ANNA  
(Confidently, showing incredible composure)  
I know what to do! Toss me a crystal!

EUGENE  
My hands are kind of full at the moment!

Anna slows Sven to be beside Eugene. Once that happens, Anna takes a crystal from Eugene’s satchel. She holds it in both her hands and closes her eyes. She removes one of her hands from it, pointing it near Elsa’s heart. Slowly, Anna moves the tip of the crystal upwards, and, once she reaches a certain point, the water slowly rises out of Elsa’s mouth. Elsa coughs back to life.

ELSA  
(Groggily and weakly)  
Do we…   
*Coughs*  
Do we have the crystals?  
*Coughs again*

ANNA  
We got ‘em. You’re gonna be fine, Elsa.

ELSA  
I hope so.

The gang rides off into the forest, leaving the mess behind them. Once they’re a safe distance from the village, they stop to let Elsa rest by a fire as the sun rises.

ELSA  
(Weakly, by the fire)  
The last thing I remember was… was trying to break a hole in the wall.

EUGENE  
You went unconscious. I saw you out of the corner of my eye while I was getting the crystals. You started… almost seizing. You were breathing in water.

ELSA  
How did it get out of me? Anna?

ANNA  
I connected the crystal’s power to the water inside you, Elsa. It gave me control over that water. I moved it up and out of you. I learned how to do it in my studies. 

EUGENE  
What else can the crystals do? I mean, I know there's crystals for the other elements, I’m just really curious if others can do similar stuff. 

ANNA  
Powerful things. Spells. Dark magic. Let’s get going. Back to Arendelle. Figure out where the fire crystals are.

RAPUNZEL  
But you guys just got here. I mean, I know you have a mission and all, but you could at least stay a while.

ANNA  
No. We’ve gotta find the fire crystals before someone else does.

KRISTOFF  
What are the odds that someone else is looking for the crystals? It’s pretty much a legend.

ANNA  
I’ve got to find them.

KRISTOFF  
Why?

RAPUNZEL  
(Quietly, to Eugene)  
Well, this is awkward.

ANNA  
To finish what--

KRISTOFF  
(Interrupting)  
Your father started, I know! Are you sure that’s the only reason? Don’t lie to me. Is there something you’re not telling me? I married you, Anna. I know almost everything there is to know about you. Whether and how you answer will tell me if you’re lying.

Quiet for un momento.

ANNA  
…  
Fine! There’s more to it!

KRISTOFF  
What?

ANNA  
If I told you, you might never see me the same way again.

KRISTOFF  
Nothing can change the way I think of you. The only way I think of you is with love. Nothing will ever change that.

EUGENE  
(Clearing throat)  
Uh, you might wanna talk carefully here, Anna, ‘cause if what you plan to do affects Corona, well… no hard feelings.

RAPUNZEL  
Eugene!

EUGENE  
If she becomes dangerous because of her knowledge and because she has the crystals, someone will have to stop her.

ELSA  
No one’s stopping anyone. Except me. And I’ll do what I have to to keep the peace.

ANNA  
Oh, like you tried to kill the guy who tried to kill me.

ELSA  
I thought we were past that!

ANNA  
No! You were past that!

ELSA  
Fine. Then where does that leave us?

OLAF  
(Loudly)  
Can you all stop fighting?!

Everyone turns to stare at Olaf.

OLAF  
Look, clearly, everyone’s carrying a lot right now, so maybe we can talk it out in a civilized manner?

No one says anything.

OLAF  
I hereby call to order the first Corendelle group therapy session.

KRISTOFF  
Therapy… session?

OLAF  
Hi. I’m Olaf. And I like--

EVERYONE ELSE  
Warm hugs.

ANNA  
(Getting on Sven to leave)  
I don’t have time for this.

KRISTOFF  
(To Anna, taking her hand)  
Even if you don’t tell me why, I’m still going with you.

ELSA  
No matter how far apart we are, I’ll protect you with my life.

OLAF  
See? This is good, everyone! Really, really good. Keep those communication lines open.

RAPUNZEL  
You guys take care of you.  
(Harshly)  
And I’ll take care of Eugene.

EUGENE  
Eh. I’ve been through worse. Now, the moral dilemmas are the absolute worst. Those…  
(Chuckling)  
Are just hard to handle. Like the one I had in Arendelle.

KRISTOFF  
When all this is said and done, you’re telling us that story.

EUGENE  
Oh, don’t worry. I will. 

The Arendellians ride away, leaving the Coronians (?) behind. Uneventfully, they make the return trip to Arendelle and head back to the study after the two-days-ish return trip.

ANNA  
That’s it. This is where the trail runs cold. We know the fire crystals are out there somewhere, we just don’t know where.

KRISTOFF  
(Lowly)  
Fire crystal.   
(Normal volume)  
I’ve got an idea.

ANNA  
What?

KRISTOFF  
Troll Scouts! Do you remember, Anna, when I took you to the Trolls after Elsa froze your heart, and the younger Trolls told me what happened while I was gone?

ANNA  
Unfortunately, yes.

KRISTOFF  
One of them said he earned his fire crystal. I just brushed it off. Troll Scouts are mostly a distant memory to me now. I completely forgot about that. You probably weren’t listening, so you wouldn’t remember, either. Let’s ask Pabbie what he knows. Maybe he can tell us where the fire crystals are.


	10. Up The North Mountain

Shortly thereafter, the gang minus Sven is in the sled being pulled by Sven, into/up the North Mountain. It’s evening now, so wolves are roaming.

ANNA  
Take all the precautions, Kristoff? 

KRISTOFF  
You know I did. 

ELSA  
Precautions for what?

At that moment, barking wolves come out from the woods and chase the sled.

ELSA AND OLAF  
*Visible terror*

ANNA AND KRISTOFF  
*Throughout this whole thing, an amusing calmness and collectiveness*

KRISTOFF  
I will see you all later.

ELSA  
Wait, what?!

OLAF  
Where are you going?

Kristoff dives into the never-melting snow, hanging onto a rope tied to the sled. Meanwhile, Anna sets fire to an old bundle of sheets.

ELSA  
I’m not even going to ask.

Anna throws the flaming bundle at Kristoff, who ducks. The bundle takes out two pursuing wolves. Kristoff climbs up the rope and back to the main seat.

KRISTOFF  
We’ve done this before.

ELSA  
I can tell.

ANNA  
Oh, Elsa? Gonna need you to make a smooth ice bridge over the big canyon up ahead.

ELSA  
Big canyon?!

ANNA  
Elsa, do you see me panicking?

ELSA  
No…

ANNA  
Well, we’ve got about a hundred feet for you to get ready to make an ice bridge.

ELSA  
Okay. Okay, I got this. Just a bunch of wolves chasing us and finishing Father’s legacy in the balance.

ANNA  
Elsa…

At that moment, they reach the canyon, and Elsa makes a simple ice road over the canyon. The wolves try to pursue, but Kristoff throws an expendable axe at the bridge behind the heroes, shattering the ice and bringing the wolves to a halt.

KRISTOFF  
See? We got this.

Within the hour, they arrive at the Troll grounds, where all the Trolls are getting ready for beddy-bye.

UNIMPORTANT TROLL  
It’s Kristoff!

ANOTHER UNIMPORTANT TROLL  
And his family!

PABBIE  
(Rolling up)  
To what do I owe the pleasure?

KRISTOFF  
Kind of hoping you could give us some important information.

PABBIE  
Anything for my family.

ANNA  
Do you know where the fire crystals are?

PABBIE  
Mostly anything.

ANNA  
So you know but you won’t tell us? Why?

PABBIE  
The power of those crystals… they can do terrible things in the hands of the wrong people. There’s a reason why they were all separated.

ANNA  
I’m only trying to find them so no one else does. Aaand to finish Father’s legacy. I’ve found out that he wanted them, too, but couldn’t finish the job. He found where the rest of the crystals are, but not the fire ones.

KRISTOFF  
The ones you apparently give out in Troll scouts.

PABBIE  
When one of the elemental crystals is broken, its power is mostly lost. It can be harnessed minimally. In the case of the fire crystals, like a candle. We have one crystal that has been broken into many small pieces, each a badge of honor for the highest rank of Troll scout.

ANNA  
Tell me where they are now!

PABBIE  
How do you intend to use its power?

ANNA  
(Calmer now)  
Please. I need to know where.

PABBIE  
(Repeating)  
How do you intend to use its power?

ANNA  
If I told you, or anyone else, that, then no one would love me anymore.

ELSA  
Anna, that’s not true.

Elsa takes Anna to the side for a moment. Kristoff seizes the chance to talk to Pabbie.

KRISTOFF  
Pabbie. Please. We don’t see each other often, so you wouldn’t know, but Anna spent the last year locked up in the king’s old study, learning about these crystals, where they are, and what they can do. She’s changed. She’s hardly letting herself feel love for anyone. She’s completely emotionless. I can’t stand to see her this way.

PABBIE  
(Sighs)  
Kristoff, you are a true Troll, through and through. I know that if Anna has any malintent, you will put a stop to it. Am I correct?

KRISTOFF  
Not if it hurts her.

PABBIE  
There are eleven crystals left. They are behind Elsa’s ice castle. Central hall. Back wall. Get through the ice and through the dirt. They’re there.

KRISTOFF  
Thank you, Pabbie. I really mean it.

PABBIE  
Now go. Fix your relationship. Make Anna herself again.

As Kristoff goes to tell Anna the news, Pabbie gestures for Elsa to come to him.

PABBIE  
(Quietly and quickly)  
Elsa, Anna must be stopped if she tries anything bad. You’re the only one with both power and will enough to stop her if you need to. 

ELSA  
Anna thinks my views on murder are radical. That’s not all that’s radical about me.

PABBIE  
Thank you. Now go. Tell no one what we’ve said.

ELSA  
*Nods in response*

Not long after, at about midnight now, the gang arrives at the ice castle. Everyone except Sven, for obvious reasons, runs up the steps and into the main hall to the opposite wall. Elsa melts a hole in the wall pretty easily, but the mountain is like rock.

ELSA  
I can’t get through. Kristoff, do you have an axe or something we can use?

KRISTOFF  
Maybe this would work?

From inside his vest, Kristoff takes an earth crystal from earlier and hands it to Anna.

ANNA  
You held onto one?

KRISTOFF  
Just in case. The right time never came.

Anna takes the crystal and points it at the exposed mountain. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in and out. Opening her eyes, she sees the rock crumbling away as a bronze beam is being shot from the crystal to the exposed mountain. The hole goes deeper into the mountainside, horizontally, until, at last, the eleven remaining fire crystals are revealed. Olaf crawls through the hole to retrieve them, and they’re put in a previously unmentioned satchel Kristoff has on hand.

Outside, Sven starts making desperate reindeer calls. The sounds of swords being unsheathed echoes. Marshmallow roars to life. The Snowgies run down the stairs and out the castle, screaming war cries in their high-pitched voices.

ANNA  
What’s… going… on…?

ELSA  
*Running to the door*  
Something’s not right.

At the doors, the four inside see one of the last things they’d expect to see.


	11. The Plan Becomes Reality

At the doors, the four inside see one of the last things they’d expect to see:

HANS AND HIS TWELVE BROTHERS!

Marshmallow has been thrown down the canyon below the staircase, and the Snowgies are going down in fast order. Sven is being held under ropes that are tied to stakes which have been hammered into the ground. His mouth is now tied with rope, so he can’t make any sounds. The brothers put him on a makeshift raft out of logs and rope and send him down the mountain. He crashes into a tree and survives, unhurt, just needing a rescuer. I have now factored Sven out of this section, so I won’t be mentioning him. Also, for dramatic effect, there the wind is really blowing now.

ANNA  
(Yelling out of anger and trying to be heard over the distance and howling wind)  
What are you doing here?!

HANS  
(Yelling as well)  
Getting what we can use to control the world! When you escaped with the wind crystals, we talked and decided to follow you. We got here just as you left for the fire crystals. We’ve been behind you at every step. Now hand them over and nobody gets hurt!

ANNA  
Never!

Six brothers, who have crossbows, raise their crossbows and fire. They miss, but send the four retreating back inside.

ANNA  
Okay, we need a plan.

ELSA  
Anna, you’re the one who knows what to actually do with these crystals.

ANNA  
Kristoff, give me a crystal.

As Kristoff gives Anna a crystal, the thirteen throw the doors open. Anna hides her crystal in a pocket. None of the thirteen sees this. Kristoff tosses the satchel high into the air. Elsa, knowing what to do, sends ice to meet it, and the ice’s momentum pushes the satchel upwards, freezing it to the ceiling. 

HANS  
(Standing just inside the door-- that positioning is important later)  
Looks like you chose to die. Someone has to pay for the damage to my valuables--  
(Points upwards at the satchel)  
And it looks to me like you’ve got the funding.

As about six of the brothers raise crossbows, Elsa’s skin does the diamond thing again and she sends a wide blast of ice at the brothers. Anna and Kristoff duck from the blast, and Olaf is short enough to avoid it without ducking. The crossbows fire. The ice hits eight of the brothers in the head, including all six archers, and those hit fall to the ground unconscious. Five arrows narrowly miss, except one arrow hits a mark: Kristoff. It hits him in the left shoulder, and he goes down from the impact, but stays conscious. Under his shirt and vest and coat or whatever, he’s bleeding badly. 

ANNA  
(Getting down next to the hurt)  
Kristoff!

ELSA  
(To Hans, with her hands ready to strike)  
One of ours for eight of yours. Think very carefully about what you want to do next.

Hans is silent for a moment.

KRISTOFF  
*Grunts as Anna rolls him onto his back*

ANNA  
Kristoff, it’s going to be okay.

KRISTOFF  
Fight. For what you believe in. 

ANNA  
(Eyes filling with tears)  
No, I’m not leaving you.

OLAF  
Anna, listen to him. We’ve got to fight. There’s nothing we can do about him.

HANS  
Since when did the snowman become philosophical?

OLAF  
Last week.

KRISTOFF  
(Weakly)  
For once, Olaf’s right. Anna, there’s nothing you can do. Finish the fight.

In a surprising move, Elsa sends ice at Kristoff, freezing him in a block of ice. All Anna can do is let her tears fall on the block.

HANS  
Huh. Smart move. Slow his body down so you can buy him some time. It won’t matter, of course, ‘cause you’ll all be dead in minutes.

ANNA  
*Stands up, wipes away tears, points fire crystal at Hans*  
You’re going to pay.

HANS  
You saved one. Luckily, I only need one.  
(To his 4 standing brothers)  
Boys? Kill ‘em.

As the brothers slowly advance at Anna, Elsa, and Olaf, the latter three back up slowly.

ANNA  
Elsa, can you freeze them in ice blocks?

ELSA  
Using my ice can exhaust me. Give me time to recharge.

As three of the brothers raise their swords at Elsa, she dives between them, turning around to freeze their heads as her skin turns diamondy again. However, she runs right. Into. Hans, who has been by the door this whole time. Remember that.

Meanwhile, the other brother is still backing Anna up. She gets out the fire crystal and points it at the attacker. Fire comes from it, melting his sword. The brother grins awkwardly and tries to punch Anna, but she ducks and comes back up to punch him so hard in the face that he goes to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Hans is holding onto Elsa tightly, his hands on her wrists to control her magic. As she struggles to free herself from his grip, Olaf charges Hans, hoping to stop him. In a… comical moment, Hans steps to the side, and Olaf’s momentum makes him slip on the stairs and fall down the canyon. Being a snowman, he survives the five-hundred-foot fall and meets with Marshmallow and the Snowgies at the bottom.

HANS  
(To the struggling Elsa)  
You’re going to be an example for everyone! Anyone who opposes me dies a tortured death!

Grabbing his sword quickly so he keeps control of Elsa, Hans cuts off Elsa’s hands, which clearly would not be shown on the big screen. He does this so she can’t use her powers. As Elsa grunts in pain (she doesn’t feel that much because of science and creative liberty), Anna shouts Elsa’s name and sends fire at Hans. Elsa takes one last look back at Anna and smiles a confident smile, a we’ll-see-each-other-again smile. The fire meets the door which Hans slams behind him. Hans throws Elsa down the canyon, sending her, a human, five hundred feet down. That’s it.

HANS  
So much for the Snow Queen. 

Hans, being a smart fighter, retreats down the steps to the solid, snowy ground, knowing that Anna would be waiting for him inside. As he steps foot on the ground, Anna opens the door and looks down.

ANNA  
(Tears streaming down her face, seemingly unendingly)  
You’ve taken everything from me. They were all I had. 

HANS  
Well, tough luck, princess, ‘cause you took everything from me. But I fought my way back. I earned it. And I’m not done. The thought of taking everything from you kept me motivated.

ANNA  
You’re sick. 

HANS  
Maybe I am. Now, I’m a nice guy, so I’ll give you two options. Option one: you surrender now, and I let you live. Wherever you want, however you want, as long as it’s not in Arendelle. I take possession of all the Elemental Matter. Option two: you choose not to surrender, and I kill you right now. It’s your pick, princess.

ANNA  
(Revealing a sword she picked up from one the brothers)  
I’m just a girl, dedicated to holding onto everything she loves. All that I have now are memories. If you kill me, there’s no loss in it for me. Let’s dance.

HANS  
(Fingers tightening on his sword’s hilt)  
If that’s the way you want it.

Anna rushes down the steps, charging Hans as the wind increases. Their swords meet as Anna slides below, turning around to send a shot of fire at Hans. He leans to the side to avoid it and knocks Anna’s sword out of her hand with a strong, impactful blow. He starts swinging wildly as Anna backs up against a large rock to avoid him. She makes a wall of fire in front of herself, hoping to hold Hans off. She keeps this up for a moment, but the heat starts becoming too much. The moment she ends the wall’s existence, Hans’s sword knocks the crystal out of Anna’s hand. 

In a desperation move, from a pocket, Anna takes the earth crystal, the same one Kristoff had used earlier. She picked it up at some point. From it, she sends a ten-pound rock at Hans, hitting him in the forehead, making what will become a trademark scar and throwing him back. Anna takes the fire crystal in her other hand and points them both at Hans, intending to hurt. Hans swings a very calculated stroke and knocks both crystals out of Anna’s hands. The impact throws her backwards, and she’s on the ground, backed up against the rock. Hans gets up quickly and points his sword at Anna. There’s no escape for her, even if she rolls to the right or left. The sword is pointed so close to her neck, she can feel it’s point on her. She holds her head up as high as she can.

ANNA  
If you’re going to do it, just do it.

HANS  
Oh, no. I want to drag this on as long as possible. I was under a sword for five years. Surely, you can last under a sword for five minutes.  
(Sure of victory)  
I’ve won. You’ve lost. The crystals are all mine. I could care less about my brothers being frozen. All they did was bully me my whole life. You’ve heard about them pretending I was invisible. And now, you’ll be as invisible as ever. You’ll have not even existed. No legacy. Your family is dead. Your name is dead. By the way, what’s the family name of the house of Arendelle? Doesn’t matter. Because this, Princess Anna of Arendelle, is how it was always meant to be. Me, killing Elsa and killing you, too. Any last words?

ANNA  
Yeah. You’re boring.

HANS  
(Shrugs comically)  
Eh. I can live with that.

Hans raises his sword to deliver the final blow. Anna kind of half-scrunches up and closes her eyes tightly. As Hans lowers his sword, Anna opens her eyes. She sees the figure of a person, floating above the canyon. The next thing she hears is the crackling of ice. She turns to look up and sees Hans has been turned into a solid statue of ice. His sword is within a half-inch of her neck. Walking towards Anna now is the Snow Queen herself.

ANNA  
Elsa!

Anna gets up and runs to Elsa, hugging her tightly and sobbing. Elsa holds Anna tightly, too.

ANNA  
(Sobbing, barely able to speak)  
Elsa, I’m so sorry. For everything. For shutting you out. For not telling you anything. For not being a better sister. I’m so sorry!

ELSA  
It’s okay. That’s all behind us. It’s a new day. 

ANNA  
(Ending the hug)  
But… but how did you survive?

ELSA  
There was twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It was like landing on a pillow.

Anna chuckles and takes Elsa’s hands in hers, not thinking about Elsa’s hands being cut off.

ANNA  
Elsa, your hands. They’re back. And they’re--

ELSA  
Shiny blue, I know. It’s beautiful. It suits me. Somehow, my powers made new… new hands. Down the canyon, Olaf survived, too.

ANNA  
He did?

ELSA  
He’s a snowman. Surviving that fall isn’t a surprise. And don’t worry about Marshmallow or the Snowgies, they’re fine, too.

ANNA  
Kristoff! Kristoff’s not fine. 

ELSA  
He’ll be fine. I’m going to go get Pabbie and bring him here to heal Kristoff. Then all this will be over.

ANNA  
Wait, what about Sven?

ELSA  
I… don’t know.

From a distance, Sven makes a call.

ELSA  
That was him, and that wasn’t far. I’ll find him and ride him to the Trolls. It’s faster than gliding on my own ice, anyway.

As Elsa slides down the mountain, her blue hands glowing in the moonlight, Anna runs into the ice castle to be with the frozen-in-an-ice-block Kristoff.

So, about Elsa’s hands-- it’s not like they’re under a blue light, it’s like they’re actually blue, like she was born that way. They have an almost transparent quality to them, like light can be seen dully through them. Just to help you picture it. Also, plz comment with which would be better: the blue and her own skin being an immediate color change, or the blue gradually fading up her wrists? Look up Atlanta Falcons Alternate Uniforms to know what I mean by the latter.

TRANSLUCENT!! That's the word I was looking for. Elsa's hands are a translucent blue.


	12. The Snow Queen and the Crystal Princess

More break between words to signify that this is the end.

Pabbie, somehow, healed Kristoff, and he is fine. Anna apologized to him for everything she apologized to Elsa for, except obviously substituting the word “sister” with “wife.” Kristoff had more or less the same reaction Elsa did; he’s just glad to have Anna back.

Elsa found Sven, and he is fine.

Olaf is fine, as well.

Hans melts and his brothers live, but they’re all in a prison at the Southern Isles, which are now being governed by another Southern Islesian. Is that how the nationality would be? idk

At sunny midday, in the middle of the mountains, Anna finds an expanse of flat, grassy ground. Hardly any clouds are in the sky. Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven are there, too.

ANNA  
You want to know why I really wanted the crystals?

KRISTOFF  
Whatever you say, nothing will change how I think of you.

ELSA  
Me, too.

SVEN  
*Agreeing sounds*

OLAF  
Uh, same goes for me. Yeah.

ANNA  
I stole Gothel’s journal when we visited that tower. That confirmed a lot of what Father wrote about.

ELSA  
What… did he write about?

ANNA  
There’s eleven realms in the universe. Ours is one, but it is forgotten. One could travel between the realms with special powers, but access to ours was cut off from the outside. Each realm is part of a “tree of the universe,” if you will, called Yggdrasil. Our world, and I mean our planet, was once called Coruscant. But our forefathers, some called Jedi and some called Sith, jointly wrecked the planet. They wielded weapons called Lightsabers, and they were powered by Kyber Crystals. The elemental crystals are cousins of the Kyber Crystals. Far more powerful cousins. Their power can reopen the pathway between our and other realms. 

KRISTOFF  
That’s… very confusing, but I don’t see what you’re concerned about with people thinking differently about you because of it.

ANNA  
I’m opening access to the other realms to find a hero to eliminate evil from this world.

ELSA  
Anna, that’s way too dangerous. If someone can eliminate evil, can’t they also eliminate good?

ANNA  
If you want me to stop, kill me now. 

ELSA  
Pabbie told me to stop you if you had any malintent. What you want to do right now endangers our entire universe, if it’s true.

ANNA  
Only one way to find out.

Anna takes one of each crystal and sets them at the ends of an imaginary diamond, the size of which one person could stand on.

ANNA  
Elsa, to do this, you have to stand in the middle and say this phrase.  
*Takes ripped sheet of paper that was from a book from a pocket*  
Elsa, please. It’s the only way to achieve worldwide peace.

ELSA  
At the other end of the spectrum, it can achieve worldwide chaos. ...But if you think it's worth it, I trust you. 

Elsa takes the paper and stands in the center of the crystals. Kristoff runs to Anna and takes her hand.

KRISTOFF  
(To Anna)  
I’m not going to stop you from being who you want to be. All I can do is protect and support you.

Anna and Kristoff kiss as Elsa recites the phrase on the paper. It’s from another language, but the language doesn’t matter, just the phrase, which translates into English as:

“Reopen the pathway of Yggdrasil. Reconnect our world to the others. Let us traverse the stars once again. Let us be free.”

As Elsa finishes reciting the phrase, a wide beam of light comes down from the sky onto the ground, creating dirt patterns in the grass, contained with a circle. Standing in the center is one of the last people you’d expect to see:

MARVEL'S VERY OWN THOR

THOR  
You should not have done that. There is a reason Asgard severed the branch your world rests on.

ANNA  
Who are you?

THOR  
I am Thor Odinson. You now need to come with me to Asgard. We must resolve this serious matter of universal security. 

ANNA  
Only for the security of my own world. 

THOR  
That can no longer be guaranteed, since you have opened the pathway. You have no idea of the marvels of my world.

ANNA  
And you know nothing about ours.

THOR  
Actually, I know everything. I will explain at Asgard. 

ELSA  
You’ll explain here. I’m not leaving my world. That would leave it without a protector.

THOR  
I love your spirit! Who knows? The Snow Queen and the Crystal Princess might make for pretty good Avengers.

THE SNOW QUEEN AND THE CRYSTAL PRINCESS WILL RETURN


End file.
